Life Under the Mountain
by Spaz85
Summary: Life in Erebor has settled after the Battle of the Five armies and the crowning of King Fili and Queen Margaret. How is Kili adjusting to the loss of Tauriel? How have Maggie and Fili's lives changed? This is the sequel to Time Traveler, so like that story AU during the battle on.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

"And they lived happily ever after."

"But Uncle said these stories are silly." The young princess said with a pout.

"While Uncle Kili isn't a princess is he?"

The little girl giggled.

"Mommy, I love you. Is baby Thorin asleep yet?"

The queen nodded as the three year old princess looked at her sleeping brother.

"When will daddy be home?"

"Soon, he just went into Dale to talk to-"

"Uncle Bard. Momma, why can't we go to Dale anymore?"

"Oh honey, it's not safe right now. Your father doesn't want to risk you and Thorin getting sick."

"But we haven't seen Auntie Elizabeth in a long time."

"Soon, I'm sure the sickness will pass soon. Rowan, get into bed."

The little girl followed her mother's directions and climbed back into bed and pulled the covers up.

"Want me to tell you another story?"

"No, I'm sleepily." She said yawning.

"Ok, I'll wait here till you fall asleep."

"No, I'm a big girl now. I'm a big sister. Put baby Thorin to bed, I can sleep on my own." She said trying to keep her eyes open.

"Ok, night night princess."

"Night mommy."

The Queen quietly made her way out of the room and as she exited all of the candles went out except a small light by the door. She had just put down the young prince for his nightly sleep when she sensed a change in a mountain.

"He's home." She said softly before kissing her son goodnight and walking quickly towards the entrance. As she reached the top of the stairs she saw him.

"Your home. Rowan was worried about you."

Fili smiled at his wife.

"She always worries. Are they asleep?"

"Yes, Thorin feel asleep quickly and Rowan just fell asleep."

"Good. Come there is much I need to tell you." Fili explained the sickness that was running rampant through Dale and Laketown.

"I will try and make some more cure satchels tomorrow."

"Bard asked for you to visit the people yourself but with Thorin so young he understands that you can't risk it."

"If I only knew the cause. I won't risk our children but I will do what I can to help them."

"The people of Dale adore you. They were asking of our prince and if you were well."

"When the sickness passes I will visit. Rowan misses Elizabeth, Bard, Bain, Sigrid, and Tilda."

"They miss her too. Tilda was begging to spend the night in the mountain but Elizabeth got her attention on something else. Bain is courting a merchant's daughter that moved to Dale from Gondor."

"Is he? I can't believe it's been 4 years. He's still a child to me."

"He is almost 20 years old, isn't that an adult in the world of men?"

Maggie huffed.

"Yes, here it is an even younger age then the time I am from. How is my sister?"

"Elizabeth is always well. She's doing well as Queen of Dale and Bard is also doing well. He has only officially been king for a year but the people do love him."

"As the dwarves in Erebor love you."

"Well… most." Fili muttered.

"All of them respect you."

"They still see me as Thorin's young nephew."

"You are Thorin's heir and the rightful king of Erebor. Some of the dwarves still do not accept me but that has nothing to do with you and at least they accept Rowan as a princess and Thorin as a prince-"

"Maggie, they do accept you. It's been four years and you have proven yourself to be a good and fair queen to our people."

Maggie frowned.

"They still see me a just a witch and I think they fear me more then anything else. I know the company accepts me as well as your mother but I still see some of the dwarves form the Blue Mountains looking at me strangely."

"It's because you are beautiful without a beard." Fili said grinning at his wife causing her to smile a bit.

"Have you eaten?"

"No, I was waiting to eat till I got home."

"Good, I was hoping that. Dinner should be in our rooms."

"You know me so well." Fili put an arm around his wife as they made their way to their rooms.

After eating Fili went to go speak with Balin about setting up a council meeting for the following day. When Fili returned to the rooms he shared with his wife Maggie was sitting on the bed reading a book.

"That took longer then expected. Oin was with Balin and asked lots of questions. He is going to go to Dale tomorrow to see if he can help." Fili started undressing as Maggie put down her book.

"Rowan is still asleep and Thorin woke up and needed another feeding. I brought him in since he was fussy."

"Just like his namesake." Fili said with a chuckle as he walked over to the bassinet which was a few feet away from Maggie's side of the bed. He put a hand on Thorin's little forehead and bent down to kiss his forehead.

"I wonder when he'll sleep through the night." Fili said smirking at his wife.

"Soon enough, he's only a little over a month old. We got spoiled with Rowan, she was always a good sleeper."

"I forgot to mention Dain will be visiting us in a week."

"Lovely. He still hates me since his daughter choose to live here." Maggie said thinking of the red haired dwarf lord of the Iron Hills.

"But you do scare him." Fili said with a laugh.

"Yes and I should. He was trying to separate us and Thorin was going to let him."

"I wouldn't have let that happen. I never wanted to marry someone I did not know."

"I know it's dwarf custom for royalty to be betrothed but we're not doing that to Rowan or Thorin. They can choose who they love and want to marry."

"I agree. No doubt that it why Dain will be here. He'll want an engagement for Rowan to Thorin Stonehelm."

"Like that would ever happen. He's a grown dwarf now." Maggie said crossing her arms.

"Maggie, I agree with you and if this is why Dain is visiting then you will be there and I will let you tell him yourself."

"Good."

"Balin is the one who suspects this is the reason for his visit. I thought if Dain was going to bring up the topic it would have been shortly after Rowan was born."

"That dwarf, I'm not letting him or his son anywhere near our daughter."

Fili nodded in agreement and climbed into bed. Maggie snuggled into his chest as the lights in the room all went out.

"I wonder when Oin-"

"Very soon." Maggie said giving her a husband a kiss as she smiled. "I miss our personal time as much as you do."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

A week later Dain arrived with his son Thorin Stonehelm and a few soldiers from the Iron Hills accompanied them. Fili, Maggie, Kili, Balin, Kona, and her husband Osod greeted the group.

"My king." Dain said with a bow as the others followed him.

"Lord Dain, always a pleasure." Maggie said forcing herself to smile.

"We personally wanted to congratulate you on the birth of your son. We have brought gifts for the new prince." Dain said as Thorin Stonehelm stepped forward with a chest of gifts.

"Thank you, Dain. Let's go to the feast." Fili said as Dain nodded. He turned to Kona.

"My daughter, you look well and with child so soon." He said noticing her large stomach.

"That seems to be the case with most of the females in Erebor." Balin said winking as Maggie who smirked.

"Must be something in the water." Maggie said with a grin.

Kona smiled at her friend as Dain turned to face his son-in-law.

"Osod, may you two be blessed with more dwarves." He said butting heads with the younger dwarf who swayed from the impact.

Maggie and Fili led the way into the feast.

"Where are your little ones?" Dain asked as he was seated next to Maggie.

"In the nursery. With the illness in Dale I am keeping them in our own rooms with only limited contact. Dis is with them."

Dain nodded and began filling his plate with food.

"How is everything in the Iron Hills?" Balin asked Thorin who sat next to him.

Thorin gave all of the latest news in the Iron Hills which mostly had to do with training. Much to Fili and Maggie's surprise Dain did not bring up the topic of a betrothal which was a relief. After dinner there was drinking and dancing. Maggie left briefly to check on the children and to feed baby Thorin. When she returned Dwalin, Gimli and Dain were in the middle of a drinking contest. Gloin sat pouting and his wife Asabelle looked none to happy that her son was involved in the contest.

"How is our little prince and princess?" Gloin asked.

"They are both doing well. Rowan is getting tired of being pent up in the rooms and Thorin is growing everyday. His presentation will be tomorrow night." Fili said proudly.

"He is a handsome little prince. Erebor will love him just as much as they love Rowan." Asabelle said.

"The princess has been accepted just like the queen." Dain said as Fili scowled.

"Of course, Erebor loves their queen and princess. No one questions this." Dwalin said as Maggie scowled at Dain.

"I think only one dwarf under the mountain would do so." She said arms crossed not looking in his direction.

"How are they?" Fili asked softly.

"Rowan is very restless and Thorin is sleeping now. I think your mother is almost worn out trying to keep up with Rowan."

"If you wish to return to them-"

"No, I don't trust him." Maggie said as Fili chuckled.

"How are the little dears?" Asabelle asked as Maggie grinned.

"The prince is sleeping and the princess is playing with her grandmother."

"The presentation will be something to see. Everyone is most interested to see our new prince."

"He has his namesakes disposition but his sister keeps him happy. When he's awake she's always putting on a show to make him laugh."

"My queen will you do me the honor?" Fili said standing and offering Maggie his hand.

She smiled and took his hand as the young royals took to the dance floor and all the eyes of Erebor were watching them.

"They are just so sweet. Remember when we were that young?" Asabelle said as Gloin mumbled in agreement.

"Prince, when will you take the chance?" Dain asked Kili who had just rejoined the party.

"Not anytime soon. There is no rush for me to marry. My brother has two children and no doubt there will be more. Look at the king and queen. I see no happier couple in Middle Earth." Kili said a small smile watching Fili twirl his wife as Maggie giggled.

"Some would feel better with a full blooded-"

"That would be treason, father." Thorin said as Dain frowned.

"Not everyone is bewitched by the queen." He said coldly standing and leaving the hall.

The next day Dain reluctantly joined the royal family as they went to the market. Maggie who cast a spell to make sure the sickness in Dale had not spread to Erebor held Rowan's hand as the young princess walked next to her mother. Dain seemed less then happy when he saw that Rowan looked like a child of men rather then a dwarf princess.

"Mamma, I miss Thory." She said a short way into their walk.

"He is with your grandmother. When he's presented tonight then everyone may see him."

Everyone who saw the group had a kind word to say about the princess who knew most of the merchants by name as well as a few of the guards. When Rowan got tired Kili scooped her up.

"Kiki, when we go play with swords?" She asked.

"Once we cane get away from royal duty." He said as the princess giggled.

"You allow the princess to play with swords?" Dain asked.

"Why not? Her mother can wield a sword as can her grandmother."

"I want to use a bow like Kiki." Rowan said as Dain frowned.

"That is hardly appropriate for a princess of Durin."

"She is a new princess. With the way things are going in Middle Earth everyone should be able to fight. Things have been quiet but I doubt that will continue for much longer." Maggie said as Dain went to open his mouth but stopped.

"How is the White Council?" Thorin Stonehelm asked.

"We are all well. Keeping an eye on things."

"I am glad the dwarves have a representative ." Thorin said with a smile as a merchant approached Rowan with a crown of flowers. She giggled as it was placed on her head.

"Thank you, sir." She said as the dwarf bowed his head. "Mommy, will auntie and uncle be here tonight?"

"Of course, they have missed you as have your cousins."

Rowan smiled, even though Bain, Sigrid, and Tilda were not cousin's by blood they loved Rowan and spent plenty of time with her. Sigrid was soon to be married and Bain recently began courting a merchant's daughter. After the tour of the market Maggie took Rowan back to their rooms for a nap.

"She is something special, just like her mother." Thorin said as Kili frowned.

"Don't be getting any ideas." Kili said as Thorin chuckled.

"I hardly think that is appropriate but my father thinks other wise. I don't see the benefit of a forced marriage."

"I agree." Fili said joining the conversation. "Look at how happy your sister is with Osod? Arranged marriages are a thing of the past." Fili said leading the way to the mines as Dain grunted something under his breath. "Plus is Rowan is anything like her mother I doubt an arranged marriage would stand." Fill said as Dain stopped.

"You are the king and as your daughter she should marry who you wish."

"Rowan is my daughter and I want her to marry for love just like I did and as my parents did before me. The rest of the royal family and the council are all in agreement about this. This topic was brought up before Rowan was born and the laws were adjusted."

"How dare you? Arranged marriages are a royal tradition! Thrain and Thor were both in arranged marriages and if Thorin lived-"

"My uncle would have never agreed. He was in love once and he vowed to never marry after he lost her. He admitted to me on his death bed that he regretted trying to force an arranged marriage on me. It took my uncle some time but he and Maggie parted on good terms."

"She is a witch and should have saved the king!" Dain shouted as some of the workers paused to watch what was going on.

"Father-"

"Stay out of this Thorin!" Dain growled.

"Thorin knew Maggie was pregnant and refused to be healed. How dare you question what went on that day?! You were there and you saw what Maggie did and how much she risked that day. On that day she proved herself as much as any dwarven fighter."

Thorin looked at his father who looked like he was going to explode.

"I demand an arranged marriage for my son! He will be married to the princess."

"No, my king." Thorin said falling to one knee.

"Myself and your son have spoken. My daughter will marry for love and your son has already expressed his wishes. Lord Dain, you will either find some self control or you will leave Erebor. I will not have your outbursts during my son's ceremony." Fili continued the tour of the mines for Thorin as Dain fell back shocked that again things did not go his way in Erebor.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

That night Prince Thorin III of Erebor was presented to his people. The crowd roared their approval as the little prince wailed from the noise. Maggie was thrilled to have Bard, Liz, Bain, Sigrid, and Tilda present as well as Thorin Stonehelm. Dain had left for the Iron Hills and requested that his son remain in Erebor until Kona's child was born. No one in Erebor seemed to mind that the Lord of the Iron Hills departed so quickly. Kona seemed relieved that her father was no longer in Erebor and a smile was back on Maggie's face since Dain would not be there to attempt an arranged marriage for her daughter. The celebration lasted till early in the morning. Dis had taken the prince and princess so the king and queen could spend time with their guests.

"I have missed you." Maggie said sitting next to her sister.

"I have missed you as well." Liz said her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't you dare cry, I'll start too." Maggie said grabbing Liz's hand and squeezing it.

"Oh, Mags, I have to talk to you."

Maggie glanced at her her husband and Bard who were watching them.

"Come, let's walk." Sigrid and Tilda looked up hopefully. "We'll be back shortly." Maggie said as the girls nodded.

Maggie brought Liz into the meeting chamber not far from the celebration.

"I just don't know what do to. Bard wants a baby and he sees how fertile you are and…" Liz broke down in tears as Maggie hugged her sister.

"Lizzy, we knew this day would come. You have two choices. The first is you come clean and the second is you continue down this road."

"Maggie, I can't….I just can't have a baby. You were glowing and your an amazing mother but the pain…I'm not strong like you. You were screaming in pain and you never complain."

"I could lessen the pain for you. Liz, I could take the pain from you." Liz's eyes widened.

"No, I couldn't."

"Liz, I have gone through labor twice. If you want to try and have a baby I would do this for you."

Liz looked at her hands.

"I…I just don't know." Liz said continuing to sob.

"Oh Liz, your really going to need to think about this. Why don't you spend sometime with little Thorin? Unlike his sister he is not an easy baby."

Liz sniffled as Maggie hugged her again.

"Ok, I'll do that. Can you see if I can?"

Maggie nodded and kneeled infant of her sister putting her hands on her lower abdomen taking a few deep breaths.

"You can, like me it looked like Middle Earth took away your issues."

"That's something, you always had a bad time but you were married for such a short time before Rowan was conceived. Did you feel different?"

Maggie shrugged.

"When I first came here I felt strange, that continued for a long time till you came. After I had that seizure I truly felt like myself."

Liz nodded and wiped at her cheeks.

"Want me to fix-"

"No, it's better this way. The girls have missed you and Rowan. No doubt they will become attached to little Thorin as well."

"I shall have to plan a girls night then." Maggie said with a grin.

"When is Kona's baby going to arrive?"

"A few more weeks. I think one more girls night should be in order before she has her hands full with the little one."

Liz smiled.

"Thanks, Maggie. Not being able to see you was so hard. I love my new family but sometimes they just don't understand."

Maggie nodded and put out her hand where a small white chocolate bar was in her hand.

"You are the best." Liz said grabbing the bar and biting into it. "This is heavenly." She said as they started to walk back to the celebration.

Asabelle spotted the pair and came hurrying over.

"Everything ok?" She said noticing Liz's swollen eyes.

"Yes, just needed some sister time." Liz said continuing to eat her white chocolate.

"You two and your sweets." Asabelle said as Kili came over.

"Sister, you promised me a dance." He said grabbing Maggie's arm. Maggie laughed as he swung her around the dance floor. Maggie returned to the royal table to see Liz seated as far away from her husband as possible.

"Come on, girls. Let's dance." Maggie said grabbing Liz's hand and motioning for Sigrid and Tilda. Asabelle who was trying to talk to Liz joined them as well; Maggie attempted to show the group some simple dance moves.

"You all are as bad as Dwalin." Kili said as he and Fili stood before the group. "Well…. not Maggie." Kili said as Liz gave him a dirty look.

"Back home I was a decent dancer." Liz said crossing her arms.

"Was there really places called night clubs where you went to dance?" Sigrid asked wide eyed.

"Yes, your step-mother spent plenty of time in them-"

"You did as well. Maggie used to go to clubs when she was in high school so she was a few years older then you Tilda. She'd be out really late-"

"I was not, I had permission to go and I was much better behaved then the people I went with." Maggie said with a laugh.

"Oh yes, we won't go there." Liz said as Sigrid frowned.

"What happened? What did they do?"

"One girl…a friend of a friend…. she went off with a few different boys…she was-"

"Maggie, not having this conversation now." Liz said with a frown.

Kili and Fili were chuckling as they had heard this story a few times.

"In Middle Earth no one behaves that way unless they are married." Maggie added as Liz turned red.

Sigrid and Tilda's mouths hung open.

"Margaret Marie O'Neil, so help me-"

"Here we go." Kili said with a laugh.

"You two are just as bad." Liz said pointing her finger at them.

"Liz, the girls are old enough and they asked. Sigrid is engaged to be married, she's not a child anymore." Maggie said as Sigrid nodded and then shook her head.

"We should go sit." She said talking Tilda's arm.

"Maggie, are you going to say things like that to Rowan and Thorin?"

"Of course, I'm not keeping them in a glass bubble." Maggie said as Fili's jaw dropped.

"I don't think our children need to know that story."

"Why not? I didn't say what she was actually doing or what else I saw going on. Now the girls will not be so envious of the world we lived in. Sure there is a lot more freedom for women but then there's that nonsense to deal with."

Liz nodded as Bard approached the group.

"It's getting late, we should return home." He said more to Fili then anyone else. Bain stood behind him. Maggie went over to Tilda and Sigrid.

"Best keep that story between us girls. I'm planning a girls night soon."

They each gave Maggie a hug.

"I can't wait to see more of the baby." Tilda said happily.

"And we'll have to start chatting about your wedding." Maggie said as Sigrid turned a bright shade of red. "Your in good hands with me and your step-mom. You'll be perfect."

Sigrid nodded. Maggie gave Liz one last hug.

"We can chat again during girls night. Whatever choice you make I support you a hundred percent." Liz smiled.

"Thank you."

Liz left with Bard and his family and Maggie watched them sadly.

"What's the matter?" Fili asked seeing her frown.

"There is something I need to tell you." She said softly as they started back to their room.

"Anything… I assume it has to do with Liz."

Maggie nodded.

"Remember I mentioned that back home having children is a choice?"

Fili nodded.

"When Liz agreed to marry Bard she asked me to help her. You know how scared Liz was when Rowan was born. She was afraid to have a baby."

"And Bard does not know."

"She was going to tell him but she never did. Now he's getting suspicious since we have two babies and they have none. Liz has been taking the birth control since she agreed to marry Bard. Now she is either going to have to come clean or keep up the act. She can have a baby if she wants to."

Maggie looked in Thorin's crib.

"You do not have to be strong for her. Liz is a grown woman and she can take care of herself. I just have a question."

"Sure."

"If you did that for Liz…did you ever think…"

Fili was looking nervously in the direction of the nursery.

"Never, honestly it was the last thing on my mind. I never expected for Thorin to except me…I love you but I never thought… this was just a dream." She finished softly.

Fili pulled her into a hug.

"I am sorry, I should not have even asked. I thank Mahal everyday that Thorin accepted you. I would have left to be with you, your my one, my soulmate." He said rubbing her back.

"I never expected to get pregnant so soon, Elrond and Galadriel think that my magick healed my previous problems. We are blessed to have two strong and healthy children."

"Yes, they brought so much happiness to our people. Mother is happy all the time and Kili actually smiles when he's around them. I just worry for him."

"I was worried for him as well until Rowan was born, he hadn't smiled in months and the first time she grabbed his finger he smiled. I knew then that he would be ok. I am relieved that Thorin has been presented and that Dain is gone. He was on my last nerve. He was so lucky I was not there when he started yelling about a betrothal."

"At least his son is more level headed, it must be his wife. We only met her briefly but her children take after her."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Maggie arranged for the girls night. Asabelle and Kona had grown to love them just as much as the Maggie, Liz, Sigrid, and Tilda.

"This will be perfect, Sigrid is marrying in a few days and I know she's nervous." Maggie said as Dis smiled.

"I am so glad those two girls have you and Elizabeth. The poor dears loosing their mother, Tilda does not even remember her."

"Mamma, I go to wedding!" Rowan said twirling around.

"Just for a little bit. Your brother is staying here."

Rowan jumped up and down.

"A pretty dress?"

"A very pretty dress."

Maggie looked to Dis, she had not told her daughter that Sigrid would be moving away, going to Gondor with her new husband.

"Should I?" Maggie asked as Dis nodded.

"Rowan, I want to tell you something."

Rowan nodded and walked over to her mother and Maggie pulled her up on her lap.

"After Sigrid gets married she is going to move."

"Move?"

"Yes, Sigrid's husband is from Gondor. Sigrid will be moving there to live with him."

Rowan paused for a moment.

"No, she stay with us. She move here."

She said as Dis bit back a laugh.

"Oh honey, I know this is hard to understand but when women are older and they get married they leave home."

"You went too?"

Maggie nodded.

"I left my home and came here to live with daddy and Auntie left to live with Uncle Bard."

Rowan nodded.

"We visit?"

Maggie paused.

"Maybe, we will have to see. Soon we will go visit mommy and daddy's friend Bilbo. He's a hobbit and lives far away in the Shire. Then we are to visit King Thranduil in Mirkwood."

Rowan stuck out her tongue.

"King Thrandy yucca. Kiki said he mean and ugly."

Maggie laughed.

"Well… he is a bit mean. His son is nice though and you share a middle name with an elf."

"Tell me."

Rowan loved to hear about Tauriel.

"Tauriel was the captain of King Thranduil's guard just like Uncle Dwalin is the captain of Erebor. She was mommy's friend and Uncle Kiki cared a lot about her. She had long red hair and was beautiful. Tauriel was brave and saved mommy's life in a big battle."

Rowan smiled. Ori had drawn a picture of Tauriel for Kili and when Rowan spotted it he drew a copy for her. Rowan pointed to the picture on her wall.

"Yes, that's her." Maggie said as Rowan smiled.

"I play with Thory now?" She asked as Dis put Thorin in a large basket on the floor. Rowan sat by her brother and started to tell him stories.

"I was never fond of elves but I have seen what they have done for this family. I would have liked to meet her. Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond are wise and kind. I think she would have been a good match for Kili." Dis said sadly.

"They loved each other, it was still new to them but it was there." Maggie said with a sad smile. "She was so full of life, Tauriel was still young for an elf. She was an amazing warrior and every day I thank her for saving Rowan and I. I think about what could have happened if she lived. Would Thranduil have allowed her to marry Kili and would Erebor accept her?"

"Maggie, does Fili know you feel this way?" She nodded. "He knows everything."

Dis smiled.

"I have never seen Fili be as happy as he is with you and the children. You two are truly soulmates, that is why Erebor accepted you. You may not have been born in the body of a dwarf but your heart is dwarf through and through. You have proven yourself to our people and the people of Dale."

Maggie smiled.

"Dis, thank you." She said her lip quivering as Dis hugged her.

"Your family and I love you just as much as my sons and my grandchildren. You brought life into this family and you are an amazing queen."

That afternoon Maggie made sure the rest of the preparations were made for the girls night. It was mid afternoon and Kili had Rowan down in the training area and Thorin was sleeping in Dis's room after his feeding. Maggie looked in the full length mirror, she had sent word to Fili that she wished to speak with him. She smiled to herself, she had stayed in good shape while pregnant with Thorin and now the last few pounds of baby weight were almost gone. Maggie heard a bang as Fili came into the room.

"Is everyone ok? Are you-"

Maggie approached her husband and put a finger to his lips.

"Everyone is fine. I said in the message this wasn't urgent."

Fili took a step back as Maggie waved her hand and the doors to their chamber closed and locked.

"I wanted to inform you that I am now fully healed and ready to-"

Maggie couldn't finish her sentence since Fili's lips crashed against her.

"I love you." He said in between kisses as they backed up toward the bed.

"I have missed feeling your skin on mine." Maggie said as she and FIli shed their clothes.

"Are you-"

"Yes, I'm sure. Oin gave me the ok a few days ago and-"

"A few days?" Fili asked with a smirk.

"I wanted to be ready." She said softly.

"We are both more then ready." He said with a confident smile.

Since their marriage their bond had grown. Maggie could not only contact Fili through her mind they could now easily read each other's emotions. Fili's fighting skills have grown as had Maggie's magick. She never used her grandfather's staff, the last time was at the battle. Maggie had used her powers to shrink the stone and made it into a necklace for Rowan to have when she got older. Maggie and Fili climbed on the bed. As their hands touched Fili could feel her magick course through both of their bodies. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and when their bodies became one Maggie's magick flowed between them. Over an hour later they lay in each others arms.

"I have missed that." Fili said kissing the top of her head.

"I have too." Maggie said hugging his chest. "You need to return to your royal duties and I need to finish preparing for tonight."

Fili sighed as Maggie grinned.

"I just get you back and now tonight-"

"We have lots of time just not tonight." Maggie said giving him a kiss.

"Fine but I am reserving family time this weekend." Fili said as Maggie grinned.

"Good."

They both dressed and returned to their duties. Kili was walking back with Rowan as he spotted his brother with a huge smile.

"There is my little princess." He said scooping up Rowan who giggled.

"You look happy." Kili said as Fili smiled even more.

"It is a good day." Fili gave Rowan a squeeze and returned her to Kili.

Maggie went to the kitchens and insisted that she personally make the snacks for the girls night. The cooks has grown used to the queen coming into the kitchens to bake, occasionally she would bring the princess with her. It was late in the afternoon when Liz, Sigrid, and Tilda arrived. Bain had walked them to gates then said his goodbyes. Maggie greeted them with Rowan at her side. Liz looked tired and Maggie knew that her sister needed a good chat. When they made their way to the royal wing Asabelle, Dis, and Kona joined them. Kona was holding the prince who was sleeping in her arms.

"Is he behaving?" Maggie asked.

"He's a darling." Asabelle said as Maggie chuckled.

"At times."

"That's the way with all male dwarflings. Gimli could be sweet as pie one minute and the next he was throwing and yelling."

"Boys have something silly between their legs!" Rowan announced and started to giggle as the women all laughed except Tilda who seemed a bit confused.

"Honey, what did mommy say?"

"That's boys privates." Rowan said as Liz smirked and was about to open her mouth as Maggie hit her arm.

"Keep it G rated." Maggie said as Liz frowned.

"Let's see the wedding dress." Dis said as Kona and Asabelle nodded. Sigrid grinned as Liz and Maggie went to help her get on the dress.

"Look at you." Liz said her eyes filling with tears. She had of course seen Sigrid in the dress a few times for fittings but now that it was complete she looked perfect. Maggie squeezed her sister's hand as they walked back into the room and Sigrid emerged a minute later.

"Look at you. Your no longer the kings daughter, your ready to be a Lady of Gondor." Dis said as Liz tried to hold back her tears.

"Come on, we will be right back." Maggie said grabbing her sister by and arm and leading her into the next room and putting a spell over the doorway so no one could hear them.

"You made your decision then."

Liz nodded looking at her hands.

"I'm going to tell him that I can't have children." Liz said breaking down in tears.

"Oh Lizzie." Maggie said hugging her sister as she sobbed. "Are you sure this is what you want? I'm behind you a hundred percent no matter what."

"Maggie, what if he leaves me?" Liz sobbed. "I love the kids, his and yours but I'm just too scared. I have nightmares about dying and leaving him a widow again."

"I would never ever let that happen. You know that. If that's your only fear I will send for elvish healers and I will personally see to everything and I will find the best human doctor in Middle Earth and bring him here, I just don't want you to regret this choice in 10 or 20 years."

Liz nodded.

"I will take some more time then." Liz said as Maggie nodded.

"Come on, let's wash your face and I'll take away the swelling."

When the sisters rejoined the group everyone was watching as Rowan danced around putting on a "show" for the women. She got Tilda to join her in the front and they danced for a bit more until there was a knock on the door. Maggie got up to get the door. Gimli stood there breathing hard.

"My queen, we need your help. An orc pack attacked some of our merchants who were returning from the Iron Hills."

"Liz, tell everyone I'll be back soon." Maggie said before running to the healing rooms. The merchants looked to be in bad shape and Balin entered the hall.

"Where is Fili?"

"He, Kili, Dwalin, Gloin, and several guards went out to hunt the orcs." Balin said as Maggie's eyes widened.

"How may where there?" Maggie asked an older merchant who was holding a rag to his wound.

"It was a large pack." Maggie quickly healed some of the merchants who had life threatening wounds and she walked outside the healing room and with a wave of her hand she was dressed in her armor and her sword was at her side.

"Maggie, stay. Fili, has our best fighters."

"Balin, I can not just sit here. Send word to the Liz and Dis I will be back as soon as I can." With that Maggie was gone. She appeared on the edge of a fight. Since it was almost dark Maggie could see goblins joining the pack.

"Damn it." She said drawing her sword as she joined the fight. Fili spotted his wife out of the corner of his key as he dismounted his horse.

"What did you think she was going to do?" Kili asked as Fili grunted. "You two are better together. She has told you that too many times before."

Maggie went to work casting a fire spell around the wargs who were riderless and the fire spread in burning the beasts to death. The dwarf warriors who hadn't noticed the queens appearance cheered and the orcs started to panic.

Fili watched in horror as an orc raised an ax behind Gloin and he quickly threw one of his swords injuring the orc. Right away his sword was back in his hand as Maggie was at his side.

"You should have told me. You masked your emotions again." She said with a pout as they continue to cut down the now fleeing orcs and goblins. Maggie cast another spell as those who were fleeing were branded with her symbol a Celtic Knot built into a Dwarfish Ruin.

"Whoever sent them will know we were here." Maggie said before going to check on their soldiers.

"What about your girls night?"

"I'll return once I know everyone here is ok." Fili nodded and went to go check on his men. Maggie spotted Kili who was helping a young dwarf from the Blue Mountains stand.

"Ki, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He said with a smile. "Dond could use some help. He has a nasty cut on his arm." The young dwarf looked a bit scared as Maggie looked at the wound.

"Nothing to worry about, I'll have this healed up quickly."

Maggie put her right hand a few inches above the wound and within a few seconds it was healed. A few other soldiers had minor injuries which Maggie healed before Fili lifted her onto his pony.

"I could have gotten back." She said tiredly.

"Your tired and you need to rest."

When they arrived back at the gates of Erebor a crowd had gathered. Liz ran through the front of the crowd with Rowan on her hip. Dis was at her side holding baby Thorin, Gimli was with Asabelle, Kona was standing with Sigrid and Tilda.

"You had us all so worried. Balin came and told us that you had left and we had no idea where." Liz said pulling Maggie into a tight hug then Fili and Kili.

"We're all ok, your queen got here just in time before a group of goblins joined in."

"Mommy, you got the bad guys."

"Daddy too."

"And Ki?"

"Of course." Kili said with a grin.

"Come on, let's get inside." Dwalin said gruffly as the group went inside.

"I'll be right up." Maggie said giving Rowan a kiss on her head and checking on the prince.

"Ok, come on. Let's go pick up the snacks from the kitchen." Dis said as the group started back towards the chamber they had been in. Kili took the reins of Fili's pony as he shooed them away.

"I'll say your debriefing." He said with a laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Sigrid's wedding took place on a lovely spring day. The sun was shining down on Dale as Bard walked her down the isle. Liz was crying and Maggie was wiping her silent tears. Bard wiped at his own cheeks as he gave her daughter away. The service was quick and soon everyone was celebrating at the large house Bard and Liz had in the center of the city. Sigrid's husband was nice enough and Maggie made sure to make a show of her powers and promise Sigrid she would come to Gondor if need be. Sigrid's new husband paled, word had reached Gondor of the queen of Erebor and her powers. Liz was in better spirits after her talk with Maggie on their last girls night. She was still thinking of her decision. The day after the wedding Liz was helping Sigrid pack and Maggie made an appearance to talk to Bard.

"Are you free for a few minutes?" Maggie asked. Bard was looking over new trade agreements with Mirkwood and his head was spinning.

"Yes, I need a few minutes away from this paperwork."

"It's about Lizzie." Bard's face changed and he nodded as Maggie sat. "I'm going to tell you this and it can not leave this room and I will know if it has." Maggie said as Bard nodded, he knew better then to challenge his sister in law. "Has Liz told you anything about her health back home?" Bard shook his head.

"Ok, both Liz and I have a medical condition. It doesn't exist in Middle Earth but in our time it's called Polycystic Ovary Syndrome and it of course can only effect women." Bard's face was turning red. "Anyway I was diagnosed at 15 and Liz a few months later since it does run in families. This condition if it's untreated can cause women to have trouble conceiving. Using my magick I checked myself and I'm cured of this condition. I think it had to do with my magick gaining strength and finding my soulmate in Fili. Liz's symptoms were never as severe as mine, back home I assumed that I'd never have a child naturally on my own unless a miracle happened. Here I am 5 years later with two little ones. I know you want to have another child but are you two ready for that? Two of your children are married and in a few years Tilda will be as well. Liz is putting a lot of stress on herself and she is petrified that something will happen to her, most of all she is worried about leaving you." Realization crossed Bard's face.

"She's been having nightmares… they have lessened but at least once a week she wakes up screaming. I was going to come to you about it."

"I know you two would be amazing parents but you both need to think things through."

"I am not a young dwarf like your husband. I know that, I too am worried. Liz is very different from yourself as well as the women here in Dale and even Laketown. She has told me that women in your time choose if they want to have children or not."

Maggie nodded.

"The medication that prevents pregnancies does help with some of the symptoms of our condition. I checked Maggie and she is indeed healthy and I think with time she could have a baby but all of her nervousness is not going to help."

Bard nodded.

"This has been very informative."

"I just wanted you to know. I had this same conversation with Fili but I was already pregnant with Rowan."

"Thank you, this eases my mind. Things have changed between us and I know this topic is the cause."

"Anything I can do to help. Just send a raven."

"You have helped more then you know. I will leave this up to Elizabeth, I will not mention any of this but I need to fix things between us."

Maggie smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that. I should be getting back to the mountain, Thorin will be awake soon and if I'm not there to feed him he will throw a fit."

"Just like his name sake then?"

"Very much so."

Maggie stood.

"Thank you for hearing me out."

"No, thank you. I needed to hear this."

Maggie exited the room and disappeared, she arrived in her rooms in Erebor just as Thorin opened his eyes. After feeding the prince Maggie took him and Rowan for a walk to the market in Erebor. Several times she was stopped so someone could admire the prince and princess. After their walk Maggie bought the children back to their rooms for their afternoon nap and Rowan's lunch. Thorin was already asleep as Maggie climbed the stairs to the Royal Wing.

"Mamma, when it Sigrid leaving?" Rowan asked with her lip quivering.

"In two days, Auntie Liz was helping her pack. We will go to Dale to see her off and tomorrow she and her new husband will be joining us for dinner."

"I don't want her to go. She's fun."

"You still have Tilda and Bain and his wife are in town as well."

"But Bain is not fun like the girls. When is Kona going to have her baby? Thory will have a playmate." Rowan asked now smiling.

"Very soon I think." Maggie said as Rowan started hopping down the hallway. Dis joined them for lunch and soon after Rowan was in her bed taking a short nap.

"How is Dale?" Dis asked.

"Very well. I just needed to have a few words with Bard."

"About Liz? We are all worried about her. She has not been herself for a few weeks."

"They were fighting about having a child."

Dis nodded.

"I think she would be a good mother, she has done well with her step children."

"Liz is a worrier. I explained things to Bard and now he sees her side of it, I knew she wouldn't have explained things well enough so I stepped in even though I should have let them work it out. I hate seeing Lizzie so miserable."

"Things are changing that's for sure. Sigrid will be gone and Kona's little one will be here any day."

"Yes, lots of changes. In the next day or so I will need to go to Lorien and tell Galadriel what happened with the orc attack. The White Council needs to know that this is the second attack in a month. Either Dol Goldur is inhabited again or something else is happening."

Dis smiled.

"I never thought I would see the day that dwarves would have representation on the White Council it's always just been the wizards and the elves. It's about time everyone else is represented. When are you planning on visiting Bilbo?"

"After Sigrid leaves. If I go to Lorien tomorrow then we can visit him the day after Sigrid leaves. I also need to visit Mirkwood, Thranduil wants to meet the children. Legolas is no longer in Mirkwood so I'm dreading the trip since I have no friends there."

"But at least Thranduil respects you now. You and Fili have proved yourself to be good leaders and you've tried to bury the old wounds. He is far too proud and he looks down his nose at everyone."

"That is the truth, Legolas must get his temperament from his mother. He is proud as well but Thranduil is just so cold. Elrond is without his wife and he is not so cold. I know Thranduil's wife died in battle but he has his son and Mirkwood to care for. I wonder if his father was the same way?"

"Oropher? I do not think so. He was much before my time and my father only talked of the offense that Thranduil gave to him and grandfather, before then they were on good terms."

Maggie nodded.

"Thranduil has yet to give me his side of the events. Thrain has not been forthcoming with all the details and Thror did not know the full story. I want to heal these wounds, I worry what is to come and I do not want hostel feeling between Erebor and Mirkwood even if only the royal families are on good terms it will make me feel a lot better."

"Maggie, you will do it. I know you can." Dis said with a smile.

As planned Maggie made a short trip to Lorien, she met with Galadriel and Gandalf about the warg and orc attack. Maggie traveled alone since she was using her powers and was traveling to Mirkwood with a small caravan with her family the next day. Fili was less then thrilled to visit the halls of the Woodland Realm but Maggie know it was necessary and as it was dwarven custom Fili was to present his son to other rulers. Galadriel and Elrond were concerned about the attack but Maggie assured them that the dwarves of Erebor and the men of Dale and Laketown were being vigilant. When Maggie arrived back to Erebor she was exhausted. It had been months since she had traveled so far using her powers and she needed to rest. Rowan curled up to her side as she laid in bed for a short nap.

That night the guard went over travel plans. Dwalin and Kili were in charge of the small group of soldiers that where protecting the Royal Family. Thranduil was sending his guard to meet them at the boarder and to escort them safely into Mirkwood. Maggie was at ease riding with baby Thorin in her arms. Kili was on one side and Fili the other with Rowan riding in front of her father. Dwalin was riding on the other side of Fili muttering about the elves. The group was escorted by a small group of grim looking guards.

"Mama, they aren't as pretty as Galadriel." Rowan said a bit loudly causing one of the elven guards to nearly fall off their horse. After arriving at the stables Maggie, Rowan, Fili, and Thorin were shown to Thranduil's throne room. The king was sitting on his throne looking board as he calmly watched the approaching family. Rowan was holding onto Maggie's hand tightly as Fili cradled his son.

"You have arrived." Thranduil said standing and slowly making his way down the steps.

"Yes, thank you for the escort." Maggie said as Thranduil bowed his head a bit.

"Thranduil, this is our son Thorin and you've already met our daughter Rowan."

Thranduil took a few steps closer and glanced at the baby and frowned.

"He is most defiantly a dwarf. At least your princess has better traits."

Maggie bit her lip knowing that from Thranduil that was a complement. Thranduil started back towards his throne.

"How is Legolas?" Maggie asked as Fili gave her a look. Thranduil turned quickly.

"My son is fine. He is spending some time with the Rangers in the North and then Rivendell."

"He has met Aragon then?"

Thranduil narrowed his eyes.

"When Rowan was born he traveled from Rivendell with Elrond." Fili said as Maggie tugged on her father's hand. Maggie took Thorin who was beginning to fuss.

"He has is namesake's temperament." Thranduil said with a frown.

"That he does." Maggie said smiling as Fili stopped up Rowan who was studying the king.

"She is very pretty." Rowan said suddenly as Thranduil narrowed his eyes. "The woman, she is light like Uncle Thorin and Pa Joe." Rowan said pointing as Maggie caught a brief glimpse of a ghost.

"Rowan, is she an elf?" Maggie asked as Rowan nodded.

"She is beautiful like Galadriel." Rowan said with a smile as Thranduil's face became like stone.

"Rowan shares my gift of seeing spirits. I think she is seeing your wife." Maggie said as

Thranduil gripped the arms of his throne.

"That is not possible. You said yourself that the only elf you have ever saw was Tauriel and only for a few moments." Thranduil gritted.

Rowan put out her hand and smiled. Maggie took a deep breath.

"Rowan, do you have something to share?"

"She loves you and your son." Rowan said her cheeks flushed. "She says I am pretty like mama." Rowan said the last part quietly.

"How is this possible?" Thranduil said coldly.

"Maybe she will be as strong as her mother." Fili said proudly.

"I want to be like mama. She is brave like the pretty lady."

Thranduil stood and quickly walked past the family slamming the doors as he went.

"Why is he mad?" Rowan asked her lip quivering. Fili hugged his daughter.

"Honey, that woman is the king's wife and she died a long time ago. I think he misses her." Maggie said as Fili nodded.

"Why is he so mean? That hurts my feelings." Rowan said with a pout.

"Ro, I think he is not used to feeling." Rowan thought about her father's comment for a minute and that seemed to calm her. A few moments later a few guards appeared.

"We will escort you back to the road." One of them said calmly.

"A nice short trip, just how I like it." Fili said giving Maggie a wink as they followed the guards out.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

After the presentation of Thorin to Thranduil the Eleven King kept talks between the two kingdoms to a minimum. A few weeks later Maggie was happy to see that Bard and Liz had seemed to work through the baby issue and were back to their happier selves. Dis and Kili offered to watch Thorin and Rowan so Fili and Maggie could go to Dale for a late dinner. Maggie and Fili arrived as the sun was setting and Dale was quiet. Bard greeted them at the door and Maggie was pouring drinks in the dining room. Maggie and Fili talked about what happened with Thranduil. Bard had noticed that responses from the king were also shorter and more to the point then usual.

"Legolas is still living away from Mirkwood, I'm sure that's a bother. He is Thranduil's only living family."

"Elrond said that Legolas is doing well. He and Aragon spend a great deal of time training together. I think Legolas needed to get out from his father's shadow." Maggie said as Fili nodded.

"He's not like Galadriel and Elrond but not so bad as his father."

Talk of trade and their families filled much of dinner. Bain had traveled to Gondor for a brief visit with Sigrid. She was doing well and enjoying life with her new husband. Tilda was missing having her siblings together so Maggie offered her some time watching Rowan to keep her busy. Bard thought it was an excellent idea and it would keep his youngest busy.

"Maggie look at what I found." Liz announced as they were sitting around talking after dinner. Liz walked over to a table and pulled out a picture. Liz handed it to Maggie as she smiled. It was a photograph of her with her best friend back in Boston, Danny, on his wedding day.

"Who is he?" Fili asked jealously.

"That's Daniel or Danny my best friend back home. Remember he sent me the letter saying he named his daughter after me?" Fili shook his head and still looked mad.

"They were only ever friends. I always thought they made a good pair but they were too much a like." Liz said but this only seemed to make Fili angrier. He grabbed the picture out of Maggie's hand.

"Why is his arm around you then?" Fili spat.

"This was the day he got married. I was one of the bridesmaids."

Fili's face was burning red as he threw the picture on the table and stormed out of the house.

"Are you going after him?" Bard asked as Liz gave him a look.

"He's a Durin and needs to cool off before I even talk to him. There was not use trying to defend myself or prove anything to him. He'll be in a mood for awhile but once he cools off I'll talk to him." Maggie said standing.

"Are you sure your ok?" Liz asked.

"Of course, we have only had one real fight since we've been married. It was bound to happen."

"Only one fight?" Bard asked shocked.

"Yes, shortly after we entered Erebor and we didn't talk for a few days. That time it was more me then him that didn't want to talk but we got over it."

Liz frowned remembering that that fight was about her and Thorin.

"But now you have Rowan and Thorin to worry about." Liz said as Maggie nodded.

"We will be fine." Maggie said hugging her sister.

"Sorry about that. We'll talk soon. Send Tilda anytime, ok?"

Liz nodded as Bard waved good-bye. Maggie walked back towards Erebor taking her time since she could feel how angry Fili was. When she arrived it was late. Dis was alone with the children who were both asleep and she was dozing in the chair.

"What happened? Fili looked so out of sorts and he asked for Kili to join him-"

Maggie handed Dis the picture.

"Liz found this and thought I might want it. That's my best friend back home, Danny, this was the day of his wedding. Fili saw the picture and was jealous."

Dis chuckled.

"He's a Durin. Always possessive of what is theirs."

"He'll be fine in a day or so. When we got into a fight about Thorin before it took awhile but we both needed some time to cool off."

Dis nodded.

"I'll try and talk to him but he won't listen. Good night."

Maggie smiled.

"Goodnight and thank you for watching the kids."

"Anytime, they are such dears." Dis said leaving the nursery.

Maggie checked on them again. Thorin woke up with a scream but after his feeding he went back to sleep. Maggie returned to her and Fili's room and saw things thrown about the room. She muttered a spell as everything went back to it's place and she changed into a nightgown. Maggie closed her eyes. Fili was still angry but was now drunk in the small chamber off the throne room. Kili and Dwalin were keeping an eye on him. Maggie let out a sigh and closed her eyes as she drifted into a fitful sleep.

When Maggie woke up early the next morning she felt like a zombie. She fed Thorin and returned to bed asking the nanny to bring Rowan breakfast when she woke up and keep the children until she returned. Maggie lay back in bed clutching her pillow to her chest as she tried to get a few more hours of sleep. Fili hadn't retuned to their rooms and she wasn't surprised.

A maid came in a few hours later to get clothes for the king who she was told had slept in his brother's chambers. Maggie sighed and went to take a hot bath hoping to feel better. Once she was dressed she checked in on Thorin and Rowan who were both happy and content. Kona was in there with her little one, Ule, who had been born a few weeks before. Rowan was looking at the different in size from her brother and the newer baby.

"Thory getting big." Rowan said looking in her brother's bassinet.

Thorin was still demanding when hungry but other then that had become a happy baby. Ule was not so happy. He was very fussy and Maggie had been spending a good amount of time with Kona helping to sooth the little one. Ule always calmed when in the arms of the queen.

"He just hates me." Kona said breaking down in tears.

"Shh… Kona, he is just a fussy baby. Not all babies are calm like these two. Thorin was very fussy when he was born and now he has settled down. We can hope that will happen with Ule."

Maggie always inspected Ule to make sure he wasn't experiencing pain or discomfort. Kona sniffled a bit and quickly composed herself when the door opened and Kili walked in.

"I'll take the princess for a walk." Kona said sensing that Kili had something to say.

"What happened with you and Fili? He came back here last night like a bear throwing things around and he won't talk to me about it."

"Lizzie found a picture of my with my friend Danny from back home. Fili got really angry mostly because in the picture Danny's arm was around me. It was the day of his wedding and I was a bridesmaid." Maggie pointed to the table where the picture was as Kili laughed.

"This is what he's mad about?" Kili said taking a deep breath. "This is silly even for a Durin. It's the whole jealousy thing, he feels threatened by this guy." Kili said still chuckling a bit.

"I don't know why. I've mentioned him before and it's not like he's here in Erebor and I'm spending time with him. I haven't seen Danny in years, he probably thinks I'm dead and has moved on. Clearly we were never an item since he did marry another woman."

"It's Durin's Bain. This is going to have to come from you. I can try and talk to him but he's not going to listen."

"I'll let him cool off a bit more. He's still angry and I'm not about to try and make him see sense when he's this way." Kili nodded.

"See? I knew you had this in hand. Mom's a bit worried but you know him well. How is this little one doing?"

"Still giving Kona trouble. It's starting to get to her. I may write to Lady Ragana in the Iron Hills and see if she will come. I have tried to talk to her but she thinks that Ule hates her."

"What about mom?"

"She tried as well but Kona is really getting worn out with his crying. Ule is healthy and has nothing wrong with him. He settles down for myself, Dis, and his father."

"Dain won't like his wife leaving even for a short time, maybe we can get Thorin to go home and keep his father occupied. I know he wants to stay here."

"I'll think on it. Thank you for stopping by." Kili left the rooms as Maggie stood and put Ule is a bassinet next to the prince and walked to the hallway door. She could hear the Kona playing with Rowan in her room down the hall. One of the maids came to watch the two boys as Maggie walked down to her daughter's room.

"Let's go to the market."

"But-"

"Ule is asleep and Thorin is content playing with his feet. I'll have one of the nannies stay with them and we can return for their feeding. Let's get fitted for new dresses." Kona nodded a small smile crossing her face.

"Me too?"

"Of course." Rowan jumped up and down taking Kona's hand and then her mother's as they made their way to the markets.

In the King's rooms Fili was still in a miserable mood. He had been short tempered with all his advisors till Dwalin suggest they got to the training area to spar.

"Woman problems?" Dwalin asked as Fili swung his ax nearly knocking him over.

"Why would you say that?" Fili gritted.

"We haven't seen Maggie all day. Usually she joins you at breakfast or lunch." Fili stopped what he was doing.

"When we were at dinner last night Liz brought out a picture of Maggie and some guy. He had his hands on her." Fili's face turned redder at the thought.

"Who is he?"

"She said he was a friend but it did not look right."

"Did you ask her about it?"

Fili huffed.

"Why would I do that? If she said they were only friends and I felt there was something more to it. I'm not going to talk to her if she's going to lie to me."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

After getting fitted for a few new dresses and buying a few for Rowan since she was growing so fast the women returned to the royal wing. Thorin was already fussy and as if on cue Ule began to cry again. The maids brought some lunch for Maggie, Kona, and Rowan who brought her food over to her her own little table where she sat with two of her dolls.

"She is so good. Look at her." Kona said watching as Rowan put some food on her dolls plate and try to feed them.

"Rowan is a little lady, I'm glad there are other children now. For so long it was her with adults and she was starting to act like a child."

"At least her uncle treated her like a child. Do you think he'll ever marry?"

Maggie frowned.

"I asked him once and I think he feels like he's betraying Tauriel's memory."

"I never knew her but you and Kili speak so highly of her. We all do not trust elves but maybe they could have changed that."

Maggie wiped at her cheek.

"Yes, I think they could have but maybe someday Kili will move on." She said as another tear fell.

"Maggie, I-I shouldn't have."

"It's just everything and I hardly slept."

Kona squeezed her friends hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Maggie shook her head. After lunch Kona stayed with Maggie until Rowan went to take her nap.

"Get some rest." Kona said before leaving to take Ule for a walk.

Maggie took a few deep breaths and then asked Dis to watch Thorin and she walked towards the kings chambers. Maggie listened for a moment and sensed that Fili was in there alone and she slowly opened the door. Fili looked up and scowled then looked back at the parchments in front of him.

"What?" He growled. "We need to talk." Maggie said softly but knew that Fili heard her.

"What is there to say? That man… he had his hands on you and I…" Fili slammed his hands on the desk his whole body shaking.

"Daniel was a friend only. Nothing more. I have talked about him before, not much because he is not here but I have told stories about him. We went to high school together and I met him when he was dating my friend." Maggie said thinking of taking a step forward but stopped since Fili was still shaking.

"He had his arm around you and you were smiling." Fili said looking at the desk.

"Fili, he was a friend. That is all. Nothing romantic ever happened. He dated a friend for a year and when they ended things we stayed friends. I never felt anything for him. Liz had a crush on him for a few years."

Fili looked up.

"I'm still upset but I believe you. I just need some time."

Maggie nodded and took a deep breath.

"Will I see you later?"

Fili frowned.

"I am quiet busy with work I have been neglecting recently."

Maggie bit her lip and nodded.

"Ok, I am going to send word for Tilda to visit tomorrow and spend the day with Rowan."

"Good." Fili said with a nod.

"I'll leave you to your work." Maggie said sadly turning and leaving the room. As she closed the door she took a deep breath swallowing the tears that were threatening to fall. Maggie walked back to their rooms quickly and once she got behind the bedroom door she sank to the floor hugging her knees as she cried. Maggie cried till there was nothing left and then went to wash her face and check on the children. Dis noticed how tense and sad that Maggie looked.

"Go rest. I'll watch them for a bit. We can go for a walk down to the practice space and you treat yourself to a bath."

Maggie managed a nod as Rowan looked at her mother. She was about to say something but Dis put a finger to her lips and Rowan nodded. Maggie spent the rest of the afternoon taking a long bath then laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Before dinner there was a knock on the door.

"Maggie, are you ok?" Came Asabelle's voice.

"Yes." She said.

"Ok, we were all going to dinner and I invited Kona for a chat if your up to it."

"No thank you."

"Take care." Asabelle walked to the dining hall and gave Fili a dirty look as she took a seat with her husband and son.

"What are you in a mood about?" Gloin grumbled.

"Our queen. The poor lass is upstairs alone and there he is all smug." Asabelle said crossing her arms as Kona gave her a questioning look and she shook her head. "We are worried about her." Asabelle said as Fili noticed the two dwarven women giving him looks. Dis was on one side with the little prince in her lap and Rowan was on the other.

"Let them be. They are young and will sort it out." Gloin said as Gimli muttered something.

"What?" Asabelle asked as Gimli shook his head.

After dinner Asabelle watched as the king left the hall with Rowan holding his hand and Kili at his side with the prince in his arms. Dis walked over to the table.

"How is she?"

"She did not answer the door. The poor thing. Kona said how upset she was and that she had not slept."

"Hmm… my son thinks that everything is fine. Men!" Dis said wandering off. Before Gloin could stop his wife she was off talking to Kona making plans.

"Women." Gloin muttered.

"A lot of trouble they are." Gimli said as Gloin laughed.

"That they are." Gloin said sipping his larger.

Maggie had not moved from her spot on the bed when the door opened and Rowan stuck her head in. It was getting late.

"Momma, night!" She said coming over. Maggie moved to kiss her daughter and give her a hug. "Kiki, put me to bed." She said before running off.

Maggie went to stand but gripped the bed since she felt dizzy. She had not eaten much since dinner the previous night. Maggie made her way to the nursery to see Thorin was ready for a feeding. After feeding him one of the maids brought up a tray of food. Maggie picked at the food only taking a few bites and set the maids away saying that she was going to spend some time with the prince. Maggie spent some time with Rowan and Thorin. She read to Rowan until the princess fell asleep then Maggie moved into the nursery and Maggie sat watching Thorin sleep. She dozed off in the chair because the next thing she knew she was being shaken awake by Liz.

"I was getting worried." Liz said with a sigh as Maggie rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" She said stuffing a yawn.

"Nearly 9. Tilda and I arrived an hour ago, she's so excited to help out. Rowan was keeping us busy. You look like hell. Go get yourself together. This little one has just woken up."

"Hmm… I must have woken up to feed him and fell back asleep." Maggie said slowly standing.

"I see you and the hubby are still not talking."

Maggie grunted.

"Go wake yourself up and then we'll talk."

Maggie nodded wandering down to her room. She took a long bath and took her time returning to the room. After feeding Thorin Liz was ready to start with the questions but luckily Rowan wanted the group to walk down to the training halls.

"I want to see!" She said excitedly.

Liz mumbled something about not wanting to watch fighting but the group went along anyway. Tilda sat with Rowan in her lap as the princess pointed out her favorite fighters. She was very happy to see "Kiki" and "Dwa" among the fighters waiting to train. Asabelle who was sitting with Gimli made their way over to join the group.

"Gim, you fight today?" Rowan asked as Gimli shook his head. Being around the young children made him uncomfortable. Asabelle took Thorin from the queen with a smile.

"I would love another dwarfling." She cooed as Gimli looked horrified.

"Gimli, I think you'd make a fine older brother. You could teach him or her how to use an ax." Maggie said with a small smile as the first match started. It was two younger dwarfs from the Blue Mountains. The fight ended quickly with one besting the other. Next up was Thorin Stonehelm and an older dwarf. Thorin Stonehelm started off strong but was quickly outsmarted by the oder dwarf and the fight ended in a draw.

"See, Gimli. Thorin Stonehelm is not the best warrior under the mountain." Asabelle said as Gimli crossed his arms and refused to answer. After one more fight it was Dwalin and Kili's turn. They were the last to fight before the lunch time break. Tilda was having a hard time holding the excited Rowan so Maggie took over.

"Mommy, I want them both to win." She said clapping her hands.

Liz who was studying her sister motioned to the doorway. Fili was standing with Balin deep in conversation. Maggie glanced then looked away and frowned. The fight started and Kili swung his sword which Dwalin blocked. When they first arrived in Erebor it would be a quick fight with Dwalin as the winner but the prince had greatly improved his fighting since the mountain had been reclaimed. The fight was intense and ended in a draw as the bells signaled for lunch. Maggie made sure the group took their time and waited for Kili and Dwalin to clean up.

"Kiki and Dwa fight! Good fight!" Rowan said after the practice area had cleared and she could run over to them. Dwalin who had been terrified of the princess when she was an infant scooped her up.

"Who was the winner, princess?" Rowan put a finger under her chin and shrugged.

"I want both to win." She said with a smile.

"Hello Liz, Tilda." Kili said sipping some water. "Maggie, it's good to see you out and about." Kili said as Maggie forced a smile.

"I think tomorrow we should have another go and see who wins." Dwalin said as Rowan clapped her hands.

"Yea, right mommy?" Maggie nodded as Dwalin put down Rowan who grabbed Tilda's hand.

"Lunch now!" She said as the group made their way to the dining hall.

Maggie was careful to seat herself away from her husband using Dwalin and Kili as buffers then Tilda, Rowan, Liz and herself further down the table. Fili greeted Rowan who ran over and climbed onto his lap and gave Liz and Tilda a smile. Asabelle who was seated nearby noticed what was going on and gave Liz a look. Liz shrugged as Asabelle looked around for Kona. Once she found her she hurried off to her table.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Half way through lunch Maggie was relieved that an message arrived from the Iron Hills and Fili went off to answer it with Balin, Kili, and Dwalin.

"What is going on?" Liz asked seeing Maggie relax a bit.

"Nothing on my part. I explained to my husband about Daniel and he brushed me off." Liz sighed, it was typical Maggie to dig in her heels now. She had made one attempt to sort out the issue and was done. "I was thinking that Rowan, Thorin, and I should make a visit to Lorien. Thorin has not been and it would be nice to see Galadriel." Maggie said as Liz bit her lip with a frown.

"Maggie, you should really-"

"Liz, there is nothing to say about it. I don't want to talk about what happened and I put myself out there and there is nothing more I can do right now. I refuse to sit around and wait for him to figure things out. If I want to do things I will."

"Is Lorien beautiful?" Tilda asked as Maggie nodded.

"It is beautiful. The elves of Lorien are not like Thranduil. They are graceful, Galadriel is kind and welcoming. Right Lizzie?" Maggie said as Liz nodded.

"Lorien is beautiful. I found it much nicer then Mirkwood."

"I wish to see where the elves live. I want father to take me the next time her visits."

"Thandy is mean, he made me cry." Rowan said her lip quivering at the thought.

Tilda paused for a moment.

"Then again maybe not."

After lunch the Maggie, Liz, Tilda, Rowan, and baby Thorin took a brief walk around the markets then returned to the rooms upstairs. Liz was not surprised to see Dis, Kona, Ule, and Asabelle waiting for them.

"Oh boy." Maggie muttered. "If this is an intervention I don't want to be involved."

"What's an intervention?" Kona asked as Liz chuckled.

"We are worried about you is all." Asabelle said as Kona and Dis nodded.

"I tried to make peace and there is not much more and I can do." Maggie said finding a spot so she could feed Thorin.

"Come on, Rowan. It's time for your nap." Tilda said leading the princess out of the room.

Everyone was silent until after the prince was asleep and Liz moved him across the room.

"We can help. We have been around dwarf men our whole lives." Kona said as Maggie looked at her hands.

"The whole thing is foolish. Kili thinks so, it is over a stupid picture." Maggie said pointing to the picture which was face down on a table. Maggie found a picture book and put it on the table. "Danny was my best friend back home. We went to high school together. He dated my friend and when that fell apart we remained friends. Girls never understood me and thought I was weird and with him there was no judgement. My parents were scared of me and his parents were drinkers. Both of our parents favored our sibling no matter what we did, he was an amazing hockey player and I excelled in school. There was nothing romantic ever and I told him that."

Liz looked at Maggie who instead of being sad now looked angry. Dis flipped through the book and chuckled.

"Has Fili ever seen this?"

"Yes, he knows all about Danny. Within days of arriving in Erebor he sent me a fire message that he named his daughter after me and he hoped I was safe and happy."

"He's a wizard?" Kona asked as Liz laughed.

"Hardly. One of Maggie's witch friends helped me and I know she was going to help him."

"The picture Fili got upset about was from his wedding. He's been married for almost 8 years. I sent him back a message to let him know I was safe, married, and to let him know that Liz was also ok. We have not kept in contact."

"Maggie, I'm going to put this somewhere I know Fili will see. Your right, he should talk to you about this." Dis said as Liz smiled.

"Great, so in happier news Bain and Celia are having a baby!"

"What?! Really?! Your gonna be a step-grandma." Maggie said as Liz frowned a bit.

"Well… yes but I'm not going by grandma or nana I'm far too young."

"You could be Yaya or Babci."

"No I need to sort it out but I don't like those names either."

"Your going to be Gamul Khagun." Dis said as Kona and Asabelle nodded.

"What does Bard think?"

"He thinks it's great. Bain is a nervous wreck. Keep it under wraps till it's announced."

"Of course, any news from Sigrid? I showed her how to do a fire spell but I doubt her husband will allow it." Maggie said with a pout.

"Nothing new, last we heard she was enjoying her life in Gondor and had made some friends. Not to get off topic but how is Bilbo?"

"Bilbo is well. I visited him not long after Thorin was born and brought Rowan. He has written down everything that happened. Gandalf is keeping an eye on him, life in the Shire is very quiet."

Rowan came running into the room with Tilda at her heels.

"Mommy, I want to go for a walk." Rowan said jumping up and down.

"To where?"

"Anywhere!" Kona and Ule returned to their rooms while Asabelle remained with Dis the others walked towards the market.

"Mommy, can we go to the mines?"

Maggie shrugged as they changed directions and walked towards the mines.

"With a place like this you can never gain weight, too much walking." Liz grumbled realizing that the walk would be much longer.

After a long walk into the beginning part of the mines it was nearly dinner. The group returned to the rooms to "freshen up" and so Maggie could feed little Thorin. They arrived at dinner early and took the same seats that they had occupied at lunch. Kili arrived shortly after and Rowan ran over hugging her uncle.

"Are you two staying?"

"No, we're going to return to Dale after dinner but Tilda will be back tomorrow to help out."

Tilda smiled and nodded.

"I had fun with Tilda today we played and went for a walk. Kiki are you going to fight Dwa tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow."

Rowan pouted a little.

"But I hear Gimli is fighting tomorrow."

Rowan's face lit up.

"Mommy, I want to see Gim fight. He so funny." She said with a laugh. Maggie nodded.

Dinner started and Fili arrived late with Balin holding parchments talking over something. After eating Maggie, Rowan, Thorin, and Kili went to see Liz and Tilda off.

"See you tomorrow." Maggie said as Tilda gave Rowan a hug.

"We'll talk soon ok?" Liz said as Maggie nodded and watched her sister and Tilda start walking. Two guards from Dale who had been walking towards the gates walked back with them.

"Kiki, can you show me how to use a sword again?" Rowan asked as Kili looked to Maggie who nodded.

"Sure, it'll tire her out."

They walked to the practice area and Rowan was given a small wooden sword and Kili took out a larger wooden sword. He showed her how to hold the sword again and let her swing it around a bit.

"She has a good fighting stance." Kili said watching the princess "fight."

Thorin started getting restless after a short time so Maggie started walking around the area with him. Rowan pointed to the bows in the area next door to the practice space which was used for archery.

"I want to!" She said jumping up and down.

"Honey, your too small. Maybe in a few years."

Kili nodded.

"Your mom should be the one to show you, she did get personal lessons from the Prince of Mirkwood." Kili said rolling his eyes at the last part.

"Legolas is the best archer I've seen with the regular bow. Bard with a long bow."

"Who is Legolas?" Rowan asked.

"He is King Thranduil's son."

Rowan made a face as Kili chuckled.

"See no love of elves. You'll make your father proud." Kili said as Rowan shook her head.

"I like Lord Elrond and Galadriel just not Thrandy. He is mean."

After practicing for a bit longer the group started back to the royal wing. Rowan was exhausted so Kili carried her. Maggie put Thorin in his crib and helped change Rowan into her pajamas and then sat next to her on the bed with a book. Kili sat in a chair nearby and listed to "The Little Mermaid" one of Rowan's favorite fairy tales. Rowan fell asleep part way as Maggie closed the book.

"I'm glad you don't tell her the other version. The one where she dies." Kili said as they walked next door to Thorin's room.

"Tonights book is my favorite version. Just like the movie. I remember when it came out. I was four years old and so excited that a princess had red hair. I really did think if I stayed in the bathtub long enough I'd turn into Ariel." Maggie said with a smile.

"Goodnight. I'm off to do a quick patrol with Dwalin."

"At night?"

Kili nodded as Maggie frowned.

"Be safe."

Kili put a hand on a pendant that Maggie had given him.

"I will."

The pendant allowed Maggie to feel if Kili was in trouble so she could help him. After Kili left Maggie walked the room with Thorin a bit before he needed another feeding and feel asleep for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Maggie sat watching Thorin sleep for a bit before checking back in on Rowan then headed back to her rooms. She used her magic to change herself into a comfortable pair of pants and a loose fitting tee shirt. Maggie grabbed a book off the shelf and curled up on the couch with a blanket. She read for awhile and then crawled into bed exhausted. Not long after Maggie heard the door open and pretended she was asleep. Fili was quiet as he climbed into bed and attempted to cuddle with her but she moved away. He grunted and rolled into his other side. Maggie was hoping for another response but it never came and she heard his soft snores within minutes.

"Dwarves." She muttered grabbing an extra pillow and hugging it.

Maggie got up early in the morning to feed Thorin since she felt him getting restless. After eating Thorin fell right back to sleep and Maggie crawled back into bed as well. It was early when Maggie woke up to Rowan jumping on the bed.

"Morning Mommy and daddy." She said as Maggie took a deep breath before rolling over to see her husband still in bed.

"Morning, princess." Fili said kissing the top of her head.

"Thory is still asleep. I checked on him." She said sitting up.

"We should get up and going. Tilda's visiting today."

Fili nodded.

"Bard is bringing her later this morning. Ro, why don't you go check on Thorin again."

The little girl nodded and jumped off the bed.

"Maggie, we should talk."

"You weren't concerned with that the other day." Maggie said crossing her arms.

"Hear me out. Mother came to me with the photo album when I took the time to look at it I knew I had seen it before and then I saw the picture at the end of the little baby and it came back to me."

Maggie sighed and stood.

"Oh your not getting off so easy. Just because you suddenly remember that doesn't make up for you storming off and ignoring me."

Fili nodded.

"I was acting like my uncle. Mother has given me quiet an earful."

"Really! You wouldn't say. I try to talk to you and you ignore me but you listen to your mom. Not the first time she comes to you either. Fili your 85 years old. It's far to early in the day to be doing this right now." Maggie said storming into the bathroom.

Fili chuckled climbing out of bed and walking to the bathroom door.

"Maggie, I'm sorry. I should not have behaved the way I did and you deserve to up upset at me. What can I do?"

"Let me get ready in peace, we'll talk tonight."

Fili nodded and took a deep breath and started to prepare for the day. Fili walked into the dining hall and his mother gave him a look and he frowned.

"I tried." He mumbled.

"Good, I am glad she did not give in to you so easily. Maggie is your wife and the mother of your children. You should know by now that she loves you-"

"Mom, I know." Fili mumbled as Kili walked over.

"What now? Trouble in paradise still?" Kili asked as Fili ignored his brother's comment.

Maggie didn't come down to breakfast she wrote and letter to Lady Ragana of the Iron Hills inviting her to come spend sometime with her daughter and grandson. Maggie was sure to leave Dain's name off the invite. After making sure the letter was sent she stopped in the kitchens with Thorin and Rowan to get a quick breakfast then waited for Tilda to arrive with Bard. Right before Tilda and Bard were to arrive Fili and Kili joined them in the entrance way. Rowan moved between her father and uncle and grabbed both of their hands.

"I ordered dinner to be brought up to our rooms. Kili and mother have offered to bring Rowan down to dinner." Fili said as Maggie nodded.

"I'm glad your standing your ground. It is about time my brother get put in his place." Kili said as Fili glared at him.

When Bard and Tilda walked into the mountain Rowan ran over to them. Bard scooped her up giving her a squeeze and she then took Tilda's hand.

"Mommy, practice now?" Maggie nodded and after saying hello to Bard the girls and Thorin made their way to the practice area. Gloin was sitting with his wife watching Gimli prepare for his fight.

"Gim! He win!" Rowan said as Asabelle smiled.

"I would hope so." Gloin said as Rowan walked over and sat next to them.

"He not as strong as Gim. Kiki teach me to fight. I want to fight too!" Rowan said as Maggie, Tilda, and little Thorin settled in. Gloin looked at Maggie surprised to hear that the young princess had already started weapon training.

"She has and is very excited about it." Maggie said with a bit of a shrug.

"It is an interesting case is all. It's been some time since the Royal line had a first born daughter. Lady Dis had some minor weapon training because her brothers threw a fit saying she should not be training with them."

"Gloin, you know as well as I an orc or goblin will not think twice about striking down a woman. I would rather Rowan be prepared. Being sheltered will not help her."

Asabelle gave her a smile.

"Well said, I could not agree more. It used to be the case that all dwarves were trained with weapons but after Smaug the men think it is ok to hide us under mountains away from the world."

Maggie huffed.

"That hardly seems fair. The world will change, where I came from women can do everything a man can in some cases even better. There was a study done with the military and male soldiers had a harder time leaving behind a female solider when in war, they tried to use that as an excuse but it should not be the case. Women have just enough need to go to war and fight for what they believe in or to protect those they love." Maggie said as a the small gathered crowd watched her and most of them cheered. Maggie's cheeks flushed a bit and she smiled.

After watching a few of the "fights" Maggie talked Rowan into going back to their rooms to relax. Tilda volunteered to read to Rowan. Maggie looked over some spells she had been working on since little Thorin was fast asleep. She used to spell to make sure she wouldn't be disturbed and went to work testing the defensive spells. Most of them were simple and worked well. Two she had a hard time with a put to the side to work on another day. When little Thorin woke up the group went for a walk to the library where Rowan begged Ori to draw another picture of her. On their way back to the rooms they saw Balin who looked to be less then happy.

"My queen, we need you straight away."

"Tilda, can you bring Rowan back to the rooms. I'll take Thorin with me. If you need a break from Rowan Dis is not far."

Tilda nodded as Rowan followed her back towards the Royal Wing.

"What is going on?"

"Thranduil sent a message. He needs you to travel to Mirkwood as soon as possible. Some of his soldiers were attacked and the wounded can not be healed by Elvish medicine." Maggie nodded and they reached Fili's chambers and she picked up the message. Maggie read it once herself as Fili took Thorin from her.

"No doubt some sort of orc or goblin poison. I'm no healer-"

"You are, if Thranduil asks for you then we know it's serious." Balin said as Maggie bit her lip. She closed her eyes as her dress changed into traveling clothes and a pack with healing herbs was in her hand.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Tilda is with Rowan."

Maggie considered kissing or hugging Fili but she was still mad at him. Kili smirked a bit seeing Fili's face when his wife said nothing more and disappeared.

"She is mad at you!" Kili said with a laugh.

"Your lucky that it's not the sofa or ground for you. Asabelle is quick to kick me out when she's mad."

Fili huffed a bit as he looked down as his son.

"Little man, we need to find a way for your mother to forgive me."

Maggie arrived on the bridge of Mirkwood and was let in by two guards and shown to the healing rooms. Thranduil himself was pacing and did not look like himself.

"Where did this happen?" Maggie asked kneeling down to look at one of the wounds.

"In the forest. We were patrolling for spiders and were attacked by a small orc pack. Some of us have wounds that have already been healed but others are still suffering." A young looking elf said as Thranduil motioned for the healer to speak.

"We have used all the traditional herbs such as athelas but nothing has helped."

Maggie frowned and looked at the three soldiers.

"I am going to open a circle and attempt to call some ancient healers. I need some of you to help, Thranduil this includes you."

The king nodded. Maggie waved her hand as candles formed a circle around the three injured soldiers beds.

"Take my hands."

The healer and Thranduil did this since they were closest and Maggie closed her eyes.

"Pa, Aunt Nancy, and spirit guides help me to find healers that can help me. I need guidance to heal these eleven soldiers."

Thranduil's eyes widened a bit as silverly forms appeared behind Maggie.

"They are my family. My grandfather Joseph and my aunt Nancy will be the ones to help the most."

Maggie was shocked to see Pallando appeared.

"My great-granddaughter, you have done well. Look deep inside yourself you can heal them. Channel your powers, you are stronger then you know."

Maggie bit her lip and closed her eyes extending her hands out over the first solider. White light came out of her hands as the wound started to clear up.

"Yes, again. Focus your powers." He said as she moved on to the next solider.

Thranduil did not know what to think.

"Good, now again. You will not tire, your powers are strong." Commanded the blue wizard as Maggie healed the last soldier. "Good, Margaret. Your children are beautiful. You and your husband have done well protecting your people. Darkness is spreading, be prepared." He said as he disappeared.

"What does he mean?" Demanded Thranduil.

"Pallando had a plan to bring me here but I brought myself to Middle Earth years before he was ready for me. He never planned for me to meet Fili and find my soulmate. Pallando and Alatar wanted me to take over for them and fight the darkness in the east." Maggie said as Thranduil frowned.

"There is something you are not telling me." He said narrowing his eyes.

"That does not work on me. You can intimidate me into telling you anything. What I know is that the White Council is watching and anything else is currently not your business. Everyday the dwarves of Erebor and the men of Dale risk their life patrolling our borders. Never do I here of you allowing your troops to leave Mirkwood and wipe out the spiders even though Tauriel asked that of you years ago. You may be king here but you are far from the boss of me." Maggie said arms crossed glaring back at Thranduil.

The other elves in the area quickly exited including the healers and the elves Maggie had just healed.

"I should be told whatever you know, we are allies." Thranduil gritted.

"Just barely allies when it suits you. Thranduil you are used to bossing everyone around and getting your way but not me. Not any more you and Fi- never-mind." Maggie said and turned.

"Ha… troubles with the king then?" Thranduil asked with a slight smirk.

"Not your business." Maggie said with a fake smile.

"How is Legolas?" Maggie asked trying to get off topic.

"He is fine, Legolas always is. I hear marital problems are very common with dwarves. They like to keep the women under the mountain." Thranduil said with a satisfied smirk.

"Not anymore. I should be returning home. My children will be looking for me."

"I will send some gold as payment-"

"No gold, I want a favor."

"Favor?"

"Yes, one day when I need help you can answer the call."

Thranduil was about to open his mouth to disagree but Maggie was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

When Maggie returned to Erebor she was exhausted. Both mentally from dealing with Thranduil and physically because of the amount of magick she had used. She mentally called out to Fili to let him know she had returned and then verbally called a maid to bring Thorin for a feeding. Once little Thorin was fed and taken for a walk by Dis Maggie drew a bath and slipped into the tub. Her eyes drifted closed and she woke up to being lifted out of the tub.

"You could have drowned." Fili said hugging her body close to his. Maggie started to shiver a bit and muttered a spell as she was dried and warm.

"Are you ok? I tried to wake you up and you were out cold."

"I overexerted myself. I haven't been building up my power like I should have. Pallando appeared and told me what to do. He said that I wouldn't tire."

"So the elves are healed?"

"Yes and I made sure that Thranduil could not offer payment. I said a favor instead."

Fili frowned.

"I would not trust him to come if we needed him."

"He can and will. I think the amount of power I used scared him. Pallando warned of the darkness and Thranduil feels threatened that he's left out of the loop since he is not a member of the White Council." Maggie said with a satisfied smirk.

Fili chuckled of course his wife would be glad to get the Elvenking upset since she still had a small grudge about his insult when she was in Mirkwood.

"I still don't understand how Legolas turned out ok having him for a father. He must behave differently in front him."

"Why do we have to talk about him?" Maggie frowned, Fili still didn't like the fact the the elf-prince had shown some interest in her.

"Or he just looks like his father and has his mother's personality. Are you really ok? I was scared to see you like that." Fili said as Maggie nodded and found a robe to put over her body.

"We need to talk." She said as Fili frowned.

"I was hoping we could make up another way." He said starting to untie the robe but she pushed away his hands.

"Typical guy. No, I'm still mad at you. You lost it over nothing and when I tried to apologize…not that it was my fault… you still ignored me." Maggie said her arms crossed as Fili sighed.

"Maggie, I love you. I love you so much that the mere thought of some man or anyone else touching you sent me over the edge. My uncle and great-grandfather had gold-sickness but I treasure you and our family above anything else."

Maggie felt her heart thudding in her chest and Fili smiled feeling what Maggie was feeling.

"I love you too but that does not mean you get to act like an idiot about things. You knew about Danny and I had told stories about him before. He was my best friend and one of the few things I missed from back home. I never told you who you could be friends with." Maggie said as Fili laughed.

"Would you not be jealous if I started spending time with other women? I saw you glare at the dwarf from the Iron Hills who threw herself at me when we traveled there."

Maggie tried not to frown but Fili started to laugh.

"We are one half of a whole. We feel the same things." He said taking her hands.

"I hate being mad at you." She said with a pout.

"I do not like it either. Like you said before we are better together." Fili said with a smile as Maggie pulled him into a hug.

"When I fell here I never thought I could be this happy." She said into his chest.

"If you didn't end up here Kili and I would be dead and Dain would be king of Erebor." Fili mumbled.

A week later a royal caravan from the Iron Hills arrived. Lady Ragana was present as was Dain's youngest child, a son named Durin, who was close to Gimli's age.

"Thank you for your note. I came as quickly as I could." Lady Ragana said squeezing Maggie's hands.

"Sometimes a girl needs her mother." Maggie said with a forced smile.

"Mother!" Thorin Stonehelm bellowed joining the small welcome party.

"Erebor agrees with you, I am glad to see you happy." Ragana said embracing her son.

"Durin, how are you?" Thorin asked the dwarf who looked like a younger version of his father.

"Fine." He grumbled. "Father asked me to see to mother's safety. I have no love of this place." He said glaring in Maggie's direction.

"You would do well not to anger the queen. She is very protective of her family, the mountain, and our people."

"Our people? She is no dwarf?!"

"Here we go again. Kili, keep an eye on that one." Maggie said before formally excusing herself.

With her mother's help Kona and Ule were both doing well. Within a few short nights Ragana helped Kona and now her son cried less. During and Ragana stayed for nearly a month and a week before they were to go home Dain wrote to Fili saying he would come to escort his wife and son home to the Iron Hills. Maggie frowned hearing the news. She was tempted to be away from the mountain but Fili insisted on having a ball before the family went back to the Iron Hills.

Maggie and Lady Ragana were on good terms. They did not see each other much but she did not show an open hate for Maggie like her husband and youngest son did. Much to Maggie's surprise she was summoned to Dale the morning of Dain's arrival since Bain's wife was in labor. Rowan begged to go along so Maggie took her daughter with her and left baby Thorin with Dis. When they arrived in Dale Bain's wife Sonia, was having a difficult time. She had been in labor for hours and the healers was beginning to worry.

"Stay with Uncle Bard, momma is going to go help."

Rowan's eyes widened as Maggie rolled up her sleeves. After casting a few spells Maggie frowned.

"I need only your best healers in the room. I need to do something serious to save Sonia and this baby."

Two healers stepped forward and the other scurried out of the room. Maggie opened her hand to reveal a small knife.

"Sonia, I'm casting a spell so you do not feel any pain. I need to get this baby out quickly." Sonia was barely conscious and managed a nod as Maggie went to work. The healers watched in awe as Maggie made an incision and started telling the healers what to do. A few moments later the group outside heard a loud cry.

"The baby is here!" Bain exclaimed about to open the door.

"I would not go in there." One of the other healers said. "The Queen needed to cut Sonia to save her and the baby."

Bain started to shake as Liz put an arm around him.

"Trust in Maggie. She will make sure your wife and child live."

Bain managed a nod. What seemed like hours later the door opened and a healer came out with the baby.

"You have a son, my lord." Bain held the baby as his eyes opened a bit.

"The queen is tending to your wife. They will both live." The healer said as Liz started to cry. Rowan hugged her aunt.

"No sad, happy times!" The little girl said as Liz nodded.

"These are happy tears! You have a new cousin." Liz said holding up Rowan to see the baby.

"He is tiny, smaller then Thory was."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

A few years later

Erebor was preparing for the birth of the twins. Since the birth of the princess and prince Maggie and Fili had added to the royal family with a daughter Duria and son Hagin. Hagin was very much attached to his mother since Maggie had said that he would be their last child. Duria was a quiet girl, the complete opposite of her sister who was very chatty and spent all of her time helping others. Duria mostly kept to herself and only played with her siblings. Thorin was very protective of her since she was so timid and shy.

Maggie was the first woman who had carried dwarven twins. Lord Elrond was in Erebor since he, Galadriel, and Gandalf saw the strain the two babies were putting on the queen. Maggie had been forced into bedrest since she had early labor pains when she was 5 months pregnant. Fili was just as anxious as Maggie who was now barely able to stand on her own.

Rowan was looking after her siblings since she was thirteen. Thorin had been spending a good deal of time training with Dwalin since he didn't know how to comfort his siblings who were terrified of what was happening to their mother. Duria spent most of her days at Rowan or Dis's side. Hagin was just as nervous but spent his time with his mother reading to her. He was only five but was very eager to learn just like Rowan had been.

"Mommy, I love you." Hagin said cuddling up to her side putting a little hand on her swollen belly.

"What do you think we should name them?"

Hagin shrugged. Maggie put her hand up to cover a yawn.

"Mommy is tired. Do you want to take a nap?"

Hagin nodded and closed his eyes as Maggie did the same. An hour later Fili came to check on his wife to see her asleep with Hagin at her side just starting to wake up.

"Daddy, mommy is really tired." Hagin whispered climbing out of the bed and walking over to Fili.

"Ok, I'll stay for a bit. I saw Rowan and Duria working on a painting down the hall."

Hagin let out a squeak as he ran to see what his siblings were doing. Fili sat on the edge of the bed and pushed some hair off Maggie's forehead. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Where's Hagin?" She mumbled.

"I sent him to see his sisters. How are you feeling?" Fili said kicking off his boots and laying on the bed. Maggie rested her head on his chest.

"I'm so tired and I'm ready for these two to make their appearance."

"Lord Elrond says any day."

"I'm more then ready." Maggie mumbled.

"I hear a visitor is due to arrive tomorrow." Fili said as Maggie sat up.

"Who? Liz is about ready to stay here until the baby is born. Lord Elrond is here as is Gandalf."

"Lady Galadriel should be arriving mid-day tomorrow. She stopped in Mirkwood to speak to the king."

"Galadriel is coming? Everyone is so worried. Back in America people had twins all the time. Heck one woman had eight babies, all of them lived. If I sense things are going wrong I will tell Elrond to cut them out."

Fili grimaced, since it had been discovered Maggie was expecting twins the White Council was concerned as was all of Erebor. Gandalf and Elrond had arrived shortly after as did the best elven healers from Rivendell and Lorien. Maggie had walked Elrond through what was called a cesarean section.

"That was how I was born. Lizzie too, we were both good sized babies. Sure it will be risky but Elrond is the best healer there is and if Galadriel and Gandalf are here-" Maggie's lip started to quiver. "Fili, you have to promise me… I want these babies to live. No matter what happens to me." She said breaking down in tears.

"If anyone can do this it is you. You have already done more then any dwarven woman has. No more then three dwarflings have been born into one family and we already have four. Our children need you, I need you, your friends need you, and Erebor needs you. We are not going to give up on you."

Maggie sniffled a bit as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Fili said as a maid brought in dinner. Kili arrived a few minutes later just opening the door without knocking.

"No, movement yet? You should see Thorin, he is in rare form in the training arena."

"He never visits his mother anymore. It's been weeks since he's seen you. I think he should come and see you." Fili said as Maggie frowned.

"He's scared. He walked in one day when Elrond was giving me a good talking to about what might happen. Thorin doesn't want to remember me this way. I worry that he'll resent his brother and sister if anything happens to me." Maggie said looking at her hands.

"That will never happen. Look at what you can do. You have saved so many people and Mahal will not take you." Kili said looking a bit nervous.

"I'm going to talk to Thorin. Kili will stay with you for a bit."

Kili nodded pulling up a chair.

Fili pulled on his boots and went to go find his eldest son. Fili found Thorin sparing with Gimli who looked exhausted.

"Gimli, I wish to speak to my son."

"How is the queen?" Gimli asked putting down his weapons.

"She is well, in good spirits."

Gimli nodded.

"I will let my mother knows. She says that Elrond has limited her visitors."

"He has, it should be any day before the newest prince and princess are born."

"Erebor will be glad for it. We have all missed our queen."

Fili watched Gimli walk away and Thorin was looking at his weapons.

"Your mother worries for you." Fili said calmly as Thorin's shoulders sunk.

"I-I, father, she is so big and I worry for her. Rowan is worried, I heard her crying and Rowan never cries. Hagin will hardly leave her side unless mother sends him away. Duria isn't herself. Everywhere our people are whispering about what might happen. Lord Elrond doesn't think mother can survive this." Thorin said looking up his eyes filled with tears.

"Son, your mother is strong. She faces Blog while pregnant with Rowan. She has done things no one thought possible."

"Father, she is from the world of men. I heard Elrond say her body is so weakened that she may not be able to heal herself. I am scared, what will we do if she dies?" Thorin's shoulder started to shake.

Fili hugged his son.

"Your mother will not die. We will do everything we can to keep her safe. We have many healers in Erebor and they are all staying in the royal wing close to your mother. They have a plan and we will have faith in them."

"If those babies kill her I will hate them! She is our mother and they will have taken her, they should be sent away. Someday Rowan will be queen or I king, there is no need of them-"

"Thorin, they are your brother and sister. We will love them and care for them. They are our family. Our people will look to us for guidance and we will lead them no matter what."

"I can not and will not love them if something happens to mother." Thorin said backing away from his father.

"I would like you to see your mother. Even if it's just for a few short minutes. Hagin and Rowan sees her every day and Duria visits often. Your Aunt Liz spends time with her as does Kili."

"As you wish, father." Thorin said starting to walk away.

"Take some time to control your emotions. Do not tell your mother what you told me."

Thorin nodded and walked in the directions of the kitchens. Fili returned to look for some more trade agreements before seeing the other children off to bed. When he returned to their rooms Thorin was sitting with Maggie telling her about his training with Gimli.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

As expected Galadriel arrived the next day. Rowan went to greet her with all her siblings. Duria who normally disliked greeting people outside her family did like Galadriel and called her "the pretty lady." Galadriel smiled at Rowan who looked more like her mother every day.

"You all have grown since the last time I have seen you. Your family is truly the heart of Erebor, Fili." Galadriel said with a smile.

"Thank you. Would you like to rest after your journey or go see Maggie?"

"I would like to see her."

"We will show you to mother's rooms. If that ok, father?" Rowan asked.

"Yes, I should return to meetings. Your Uncle dislikes sitting in on them in my absence."

Rowan and Thorin lead the way to their parents room. Duria asked in her small voice if she could hold Galadriel's hand. Galadriel smiled and put out her hand. Rowan was hold Hagin's hand. Rowan opened the door to her parents room and Hagin ran in ahead pushing a step over to climb into the bed.

"Mommy, her here!" He said clapping his hands. The rest of the children came in with Galadriel. Elrond was sitting next to the bed.

"Galadriel." Elrond said bowing his head a bit. "Maggie, it will happen soon." He said standing up.

Duria looked at Elrond and buried her head in Galadriel's dress. Elrond gave Rowan a nod, he had asked her to look after her siblings so Maggie would not have to worry.

"Come, let's let mom spend some time with Galadriel. We can go visit Kona, Ule, and Hatri." Thorin lead his siblings out.

"So it is almost time. You must be ready."

"I'm more then ready. It's going to happen then? I'm not going to make it." Maggie said sadly.

"That is not what I have seen. Your fate has not been decided. I came for you. I knew you would want me here." Galadriel took the seat Elrond had been occupying and took Maggie's hand. "I know you are scared. I am too. I care for you like my own daughter."

Maggie smiled.

"Thank you for coming. I know it is a long journey and not safe-"

"I would be here anyway. You have done much to keep Middle Earth safe."

Galadriel told Maggie all about what had been going on in Middle Earth since she had been in her rooms, Fili kept news to a minimum so she would be calmer. When Elrond returned Maggie frowned.

"We should move you to the healers ward. We have everything there already."

Maggie let out a sigh.

"I would rather walk."

"I hardly think that's safe." Came Fili's voice as he moved to Elrond's side.

"I just do not want everyone staring. I'm huge and-"

"You are lovely and no one will stare. We have cleared the area."

Maggie nodded as Fili stopped her up and took a moment to make sure she was comfortable before he started walking with her. Galadriel and Elrond walked behind them, trailing at a distance. Elrond was trying to keep a calm face but he was truly worried about Maggie. He had a vision of her and the babies dying and Erebor crumbling.

"Do not fear, she will be able to do this. Their bond will get her through this." Galadriel said in Elrond's mind as Elrond gave a slight nod.

When they arrived in the healers ward everyone was busy making preparations. Fili sat with Maggie trying to keep her calm and relaxed even though he could tell it was doing little to help. Maggie's labor pains started shortly after and everyone was taking turns sitting with her. Rowan volunteered to sit with her mother while Fili went to put Hagin and Duria to bed since they wanted a story.

"Mom, you can do this. Aunt Nancy and Grandma Margaret said you can." Rowan said holding her mothers hand as she let out a cry from the pains. Fili returned looking even more exhausted from before.

"I have everyone in the play room. Hagin just feel asleep. Duria will most likely wake. If you need any help call for Kona, she is with your grandmother."

Rowan nodded and slowly left the ward. Outside the ward Liz was pacing with Bard at her side.

"How is she?"

Rowan shrugged.

"She is in a lot of pain and Grandma Margaret thinks it will be a long night." Rowan hugged her Aunt and Uncle then went to say goodnight to Kili who had fallen asleep in a chair.

"Uncle Ki, wake up." She whispered shaking his shoulder as Kili shot up.

"Are they here?"

"Not yet, I think daddy could use a little break." She said softly.

"Of course." Kili gave Rowan a smile as she went to the playroom. She noticed how restless Thorin was as he drew on a piece of parchment.

"Mother will be ok. I can just feel it." Rowan said sitting next to him.

"I just hate them." Thorin muttered as he continued to draw.

"They are babies." Rowan said calmly.

"But if mother dies I will hate them. She was our mother first. Everyone is scared for her. I heard Elrond tell her the babies could kill her they are too big for her body. He said you were the only one of us that wasn't difficult for her."

"Thorin, mother is strong. She is brave and she wants to live for us and for father."

"I can't rest. I'm going for a walk."

"No, stay here. Father wants us all together. If you want I can send for Kona and the boys to come rest with us."

Thorin nodded as Rowan went to the door and summoned a guard to get Kona, Ule, and Hatri. Ule was Thorin's best friend and she hoped that having him around would keep Thorin calm or at least give him someone to talk to. Kona arrived with Ule and Hatri who was sleeping in her arms. Hatri was two years younger then Duria and one of he few children outside of the family she would play with. Kona placed him by Duria's side and Ule went over to the far side of the room with Thorin and the two drew.

"Come rest. Your still a child Rowan. I can look after everyone."

Rowan shook her head her eyes filling with tears.

"I need to be awake. What if mother asks for me or father needs anything?"

"Sleep, I can wake you up."

Rowan frowned but laid down and let Kona rub her back for a bit. She relaxed but did not fall asleep. A few hours later Dis came to let Kona and Rowan know that nothing had changed. By then Thorin and Ule had fallen asleep. Rowan moved to sit next to Hagin and watched her brother sleep. An hour later Kili came and sat with Rowan until she fell asleep from exhaustion.

"Kona, it's not going well. The elven healers are starting to worry about the positions of the babies and Maggie is so weak. She has asked Elrond to get them out, her and Fili are talking now."

Kona's face paled as Kili left the room. She grabbed a pillow off the floor and cried into it. Maggie had been her first "real" friend outside of her family and had accepted her into Erebor even though Dain opposed her. Downstairs in the healers ward Maggie used her last bit of strength to sit up.

"Fili, you have to let Elrond do this. Oin is here as well. I can't wait anymore, I feel them fading…"

Tears started to fall as Fili looked to Elrond who was standing nearby.

"This is the only choice now. I can either save them or they will all perish."

Fili somehow managed to now as he leaned forward and kissed Maggie's forehead.

"I love you." He said breaking down in tears.

Galadriel who was standing outside was trying to comfort Liz who had hysterical hearing about what was going on. Dis and Kili were standing by the door waiting for Fili who would have to leaving the room for safety reasons. The door opened and Fili stepped out. Dis and Kili both hugged him. Dwalin stood by looking at the small window nervously. It had started pouring rain minutes before and he took it as a bad sign. The other dwarves from the company all stood by helplessly as it seemed like days but only hours till Oin and an elvish healer that worked with Elrond came out each holding a small bundle.

"My king, here are your son and daughter." Oin said loudly as the group all looked to Fili. He moved to sit as a baby was placed in each arm.

"They are both in perfect health, we had some trouble when they first arrived but they are both well." The elf said as Dis sobbed into Kili's shoulder.

"How is my wife?"

Oin looked away unable to speak as the elf took a deep breath.

"There was some complications and things did not go to plan. Lord Elrond is doing his best right now."

Dis and Kili each took one of the babies as Fili fell forward let out a painful scream. The babies started to cry and Kili looked to Liz nervous as she took the baby in his arms.

"Walk with them." Dis said softly as she looked back to Kili.

"He needs to be in there with her." Galadriel said calmly as Kili and Dwalin helped Fili to his feet and lead him into the room. Bard looked at Galadriel.

"She has to live, for those babies and for him." He said as Galadriel nodded.

Fili sat in the chair next to Maggie's bed. The room smelled of blood and Maggie looked so pale. Dwalin had a hand over his mouth stifling his tears.

"Want us to-"

"You can go." Fili said taking one of Maggie's hands in his. Elrond looked at the king who now looked years older.

"Talk to her, I have done what I can." He said tiredly. Elrond sent the other healers away and went to check on the twins himself.

"Maggie, I am here. They are beautiful. You did it. Both of them are healthy." Fili chocked out as sobs racked his body.

"Everyone is worried for you. I don't know what to name them." Fili trailed off.

After an hour of sitting with her a new healer came in helped set up a bed next to Maggie's for Fili to at least rest on. The twins were now sleeping in a bassinet not far from Maggie. They were next to each other because they had cried until Lord Elrond suggested that they be put in together. Dis and Kili had gone to check on the other children after the twins were settled. They were all asleep and Kona had just started to doze off. Early the next morning Dis was woken up by Rowan.

"Is everyone ok?" Dis managed a nod.

"Your brother and sister are doing well and your mother is asleep. Ro, it might be hard to understand and believe but she might not wake up. I do not want your brothers and sister to know just yet but your old enough and I know you have been waiting for news."

Rowan hugged her grandmother.

"Can I go see them? Everyone is still asleep. Hagin woke up during the night but he's sound asleep."

"Go ahead. I will go into the playroom incase any of them wake up."

Rowan went to go dress then hurried down to the healers wing. Rowan spotted Gandalf, Galadriel, and Elrond speaking and they stopped when they saw her approaching.

"Grandmother said it was ok to visit." She said as Elrond nodded.

"I think that is ok. Come I'll introduce you to your newest sister and brother."

Rowan followed Elrond into the room. She could see curtains up in the far corner and just outside them was a bassinet.

"Here they are."

Rowan looked at them. Two babies were laying with their bodies turned towards each other hands touching.

"I think they will be hard to separate. My boys were the same way when they were young."

"Can I hold one of them?"

Elrond picked up the little girl who was starting to stir and put her in Rowan's arms.

"Hi little one, I'm your big sister." Rowan cooed. Elrond smiled and stepped back a bit. Rowan looked up to see her father watching them.

"Hi father, grandmother told me it was ok-"

"I'm glad your here." He said picking up the little boy. "Your mother is still sleeping. Elrond thinks it best if we talk to her. Would you like to try?"

Rowan returned her sister to the bassinet and slowly approached the bed. She let out a gasp seeing how pale her mother was. Rowan put a hand to her mouth and felt her father's arm around her shoulder.

"Maggie, Rowan is here to see you. She just met the twins and our new little girl has already bonded with her sister."

"Hi mother, we all miss you. I-I looked after everyone last night. Kona and the boys came to stay with us, I new Thorin needed his best friend Ule. Mother, please wake up soon."

Rowan looked at Fili who had tears in his eyes.

"I will stay with everyone. Maybe Kona could come and visit later? I know she misses mom."

"I think your right. I will send for her and Asabelle in a little while. I think I will have Kili and your grandmother bring up your brother and sister to meet Thorin, Hagin, and Duria today as well."

Rowan gave her father a hug and made her way back to the Royal Wing. On the way several merchants were out and about. They all offered their congratulations and Rowan stopped briefly to ask after their families and how their business was doing. On her way back she met Kili who was listening to Balin give a run through of the day.

"Balin, you know-"

"I know you want nothing to do with any of this but the king should be with his wife. You have the morning to yourself and at lunch you should see to all of this business." Kili frowned but nodded.

"How is your mother?" Kili asked Rowan.

"She is still sleeping. Father is still with her. He mentioned maybe having you and grandmother bring the twins to meet everyone later."

"As long as they don't cry. I do not like crying babies." Kili said making a silly face making Rowan laugh.

"We were lucky with you, you only cried if you were hungry or over tired. Thorin and Duria were the fussy two."


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Much to everyone dismay the queen did not wake that day or the next. Elrond, Galadriel, and Gandalf remained under the mountain for two weeks and Fili hardly left her side only briefly to put his children to bed and for short breaks when Dis and Kili forced him to leave the ward. Liz had moved into the mountain and spent half her day with her sister and half with the children. Kona and Asabelle visited daily as well. Kili even talked Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, and Gloin to visit hoping someone could get through to Maggie. Rowan was flipping through a book of fairy tales that were read to her as a child. She stopped on the page of _Sleeping Beauty_ and her eyes widened.

"Auntie! Look!" Liz had been sitting watching Duria draw. Liz looked at the book and then nodded.

"It is worth a try. Go bring it to you father." Rowan ran out of the rooms and down the hall as Thorin looked to his Aunt.

"What is going on?"

"We shall see. How are your studies going?"

"The same as before." He grunted going back to his book. Rowan reached the healers ward and burst through the door. Elrond who was speaking to her father looked like he was about to cry.

"Father, here. Read this." Rowan said pushing the books into his hand.

"Ro, this is a story your mother used to read to you. I hardly think-"

"Father it's _Sleeping Beauty_ , the princess is cursed and the spell can only be broken with true love's kiss. You have to try."

Fili looked at Elrond who now had a small smile on his face.

"I would try anything. I am at a loss on what to do."

Rowan clutched the book to her chest as Elrond lead her away. On their way out the door they met Gandalf. Rowan put the book in the wizard's hands. Gandalf read the pages and chuckled.

"We shall see."

A few minutes later the door swung open.

"She's awake!" Fili said as Rowan rushed to her mother's side.

"Mother, oh thank goodness!" Rowan said climbing on the bed and hugging her as she cried.

"How I've missed you all! Is everyone ok?"

"Yes, we are all ok. Can I go tell everyone?"

Maggie nodded wiping at her own cheeks as Elrond started to check to make sure she was indeed well. Fili brought the bassinet closer.

"I was waiting for you to wake to name them." He said as Maggie smiled.

"What about Billin and Belina?"

"Perfect."

Fili picked up Belina and Maggie held Billin.

"Rowan is such a smart girl. I am glad she found that story." Elrond said stepping back.

"I could hear everything that was going on but I couldn't wake myself up. It truly was like a spell."

Gandalf leaned on his staff and looked at Elrond.

"We must look into this. I will go speak to Galadriel. She is in Dale meeting with Thranduil. Even the Elvenking worried about you." Gandalf said as Maggie nodded.

"Tell them I am well and thank you for their thoughts."

After a stream of family visits Maggie was exhausted. Thorin had been the most emotional of all the children. He stayed at Maggie's side and did not want to leave until Ule suggested they go to the training arena. Galadriel visited her and announced she would be leaving for Lorien the next morning. Elrond and his healers would also be leaving for Rivendell at the same time. Maggie announced that she would like to return to her own rooms that night and everyone made the preparations for her move. She climbed out of bed with Fili's help and took a few steps before her knees buckled.

"I will carry you." He said as she bit her lip.

"My body is so weak. I can not stand it." Maggie said with a sigh. That night the children joined them for dinner and it was the first time the family had all been in one room at the same time in months.

"Rowan, can I talk to you?" Maggie asked as Fili went to go put the other children to bed. Rowan nodded and sat at the edge of the bed. "Thank you. You have been so brave and haven taken care of everyone. Your grandmother and uncle made the suggestion that we hold a ball in your honor." Rowan's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Really? I hardly did anything-"

"Rowan, you are the best big sister. You always put your brothers and sister first. I know Billin and Belina will love you just as much. I also want us to resume our lessons. Have you felt any different?"

Rowan frowned.

"No, mother. I don't think I have your powers." She said sadly.

"I can sense them in you. We will keep working on it. You can already control seeing the ghosts and I know someday you will be an accomplished witch."

Rowan nodded still not believing it.

"I can only hope to be as strong as you."

"You will be, I know it. Let's start planning the ball. We can have it in a month's time with all the preparations and such. Hopefully by then I will up and about."

Rowan hugged her mother and went to go share the news with her siblings, uncle, and grandmother. Much to Maggie's dismay it took her well over two weeks to get most of her strength back. Fili spent his time split between caring for her and the children and his duties as king. The dwarves of Erebor were elated to hear the babies and the queen were doing well. Disputes between merchants were few and far between, Kili and Dwalin made sure these never reached Fili and he only needed to focus on trading and commerce issues.

Once Maggie was feeling better she took over the planning of the ball from Dis, Asabelle, and Kona who were the go between with the merchants. Maggie even made sure to invite Thranduil and Legolas to the ball which Fili rolled his eyes at. Rowan was in awe at the dress Maggie had made for her. Thorin, Duria, and Hagin were also fitted in extravagant outfits. Belina and Billin would be presented in a short ceremony a few days after the ball so they would remain in the royal wing Asabelle offered to watch them first so Maggie and Dis could be there to see the beginning of the ball then Dis would relieve her and Maggie would come up about halfway through. Fili was worried about Maggie but the planning seemed to help get her back on her feet and strong.

The day of the ball Kili looked over the plans with Maggie and Fili. Rowan was going to be escorted in by Thorin after Maggie and Fili made their entrance. Duria and Hagin would follow them then Kili and Dis. Kili gave little Thorin a look since the young prince was not liking the idea.

"I could go in with Rowan if Thorin wants to go with mother."

Rowan's face lit up. Kili was her favorite family member and she found it funny that all the dwarven women were still chasing after him.

"Why can't I go in alone?" Thorin mumbled.

"I think it's best if you escort Rowan. It shows family unity." Fili said.

"Fine." Thorin said with his arms crossed over his chest looking angry exactly like his namesake.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

An hour before the ball the royal family was restless. Maggie had just finished feeding the twins and they had fallen asleep. Asabelle was sitting proudly with them. Maggie gave Rowan a big hug as it was time to line up and head into the hall. Dis and Kili went in first followed up Duria and Hagin. Special music was played with Rowan and Thorin entered. The prince and princess were given huge applause. Maggie and Fili entered last and the ball began with the father daughter dance. Maggie took the time to socialize with guests as did Dis. Maggie was shocked to see Thranduil present with Galadriel and Celeborn.

"Look at her, she is turning into a fine you lady." Celeborn said as Maggie smiled.

"Thank you for coming to the celebration."

"She is so lovely. I bet you looked just like that at her age." Galadriel said with a smile.

"Close to it, I was a bit heavier and shorter."

"I shall not be staying long." Thranduil said looking around.

"Is Legolas here as well?"

"No, he is still in the North." Thranduil said as Maggie nodded.

"I was hoping to introduce him to the children."

"I do not know when he will return. Is is true your daughter was the one who helped wake you?"

Maggie nodded.

"She was re-reading fairytales and found _Sleeping Beauty."_

Thranduil nodded.

"I thought one as yourself would not fall under spells such as that."

"Thranduil, dark forces are at work. Only powerful dark magick could do that to Margaret." Galadriel said as Celeborn nodded. The dance ended and Fili came over with Rowan. She rushed forward hugging Galadriel and then Celeborn.

"I am so glad you both are here." She said and turned to face Thranduil. "I am glad to see you King Thranduil." She said with a curtsy.

"We were just saying that you look so much like our mother." Celeborn said as Fili chuckled.

"Yes, very much so."

"I think I still look like a dwarf." Rowan said with a pout.

"Always." Fili said giving her a smile. Thranduil excused himself to speak to Bard as Liz came rushing over hugging Rowan.

"Just look at you, Ro. Pretty soon your father and uncle will be beating off the suitors."

Fili paled as Maggie chuckled.

"I don't think so." Rowan said as Maggie frowned.

"You are lovely, Rowan. Don't you ever think otherwise." Maggie said as Liz motioned to an area.

"All of those lads from Dale were speechless when you came into the hall."

Fili turned and glared at the young men who were watching them.

"They better not have any ideas. There will be no courting till Rowan comes of age. Dwarven age."

Liz gave Maggie a smile as the Royal Family went to circulate with guests. Rowan danced most of the night. Some of her partners were: Kili, Gimli, Bard, Bain, Celeborn, Thorin Stonehelm, and several other younger dwarf males.

"Oh just look at that now. They would make a fine king and queen!" Dain said loudly as Thorin Stonehelm danced with Rowan for a second time.

"When hell freeze over." Maggie muttered as she exited the hall. Kili heard her and nodded.

"She will never marry that oaf." Kili said with a grin. Kili cut in and swung his niece around the dance floor as she laughed.

"Did you hear, Lord Dain?" Kili asked as the next sound started.

"Who hasn't? He is still trying to marry me off to his son." Rowan said with a frown.

"Your mother, father, and I will never let that happen."

"I know." She said with a smile. During the ball Rowan watched her parents dance with a smile on her face.

"Some day that will be you." Liz said putting an arm around her niece.

"I don't know. Look at them, they are still so much in love. Did they really look like that when they met?"

Liz nodded.

"Uncle Kili would know better then me but the first time I saw you mom with your dad I knew they were meant to be. Coming to Middle Earth was the best thing that happened to your mom and I."

"Do you miss being back in Boston?"

Liz nodded.

"I do, sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like but I love Bard."

"Mom says she felt at home in Middle Earth, her magick grew and she could be herself here."

"Yes, your mom always had a tough time back home. Our parents thought she was odd and even though she had me and friends that loved her she always felt like something was missing and it turned out to be Fili."

Rowan stopped for a moment.

"I don't know if I will ever love someone like mother and father love each other. I watch other couples and I don't see the same thing. Galadriel and Celeborn are soulmates too but even they don't look at each other like that."

Liz chuckled.

"Most of us wish we could be more like your parents. They have only ever gotten into one big fight and it was about Thorin and I-"

Rowan's eyes widened.

"You and Uncle Thorin?"

Liz nodded her cheeks flushed.

"I thought I felt something for him… I was very headstrong back then and didn't care about what anyone else thought. Your mom was right about my feelings." "Did they yell at each other?"

"Not really but they stayed apart, men can be stubborn. Dwarf men more then most so it took a bit to get them to speak. Since then they only have had minor arguments."

Rowan smiled.

"You love Uncle Bard though, I can see it when you two are together. It's just different."

Liz nodded.

"No one is Middle Earth is like you mom. She is truly one of a kind."

Rowan was surprised that her brother asked her to dance. Thorin hated to dance and only learned because their father insisted it was important.

"I never thought you'd be dancing tonight."

Thorin laughed.

"I am full of surprises. Ule said I did not know how and I told him I was a fine dancer. Look at his face." Thorin said motioning to his friend who was scowling at them.

"I hardly think you should be showing off for Ule. In a few years you'll be showing off for the ladies."

Thorin made a face.

"You are the one that will rule Erebor and need to marry and have heirs. I want to be like Uncle Kili and never marry."

Rowan frowned.

"The only reason Uncle Ki hasn't married is because the woman he loved died. He loved Tauriel and would have married her."

"No, why would Uncle Ki want to marry an elf?"

"Mother said Tauriel was beautiful and a brilliant warrior and healer. She saved mother's life and my life at the Battle."

Thorin made a face not wanting to believe his sister.

Rowan truly felt like a princess after the ball. The people of Erebor had always loved her and now that was even more so. Every time she walked through the markets merchants were presenting her with small gifts. Thorin was a bit jealous but after watching his sister interacting with their people he followed her lead. He wasn't as friendly as Rowan but he made more of an effort to show interest in what was going on and to learn the names of some merchants.

Rowan's lessons with her mother were something she treasured. It was nice to have some one on one time which was even more rare since the twins were very needy. Rowan worked hard following Maggie's instructions but she wasn't progressing.

"Mom, I'm never going to be like you." Rowan said breaking down in tears.

"You will be. I can feel your power. It's going to take practice and hard work to get it out of you."

"I can throw an ax and sword fight but I can't do this." Rowan said sadly.

"Magick takes practice and patience." Maggie said taking her daughters hands.

"For a long time my powers were spotty and it took a lot of work to progress. I did not even gain most of my powers till I arrived in Middle Earth and even then I still had to practice to control myself."


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

The twins were now nearly 2 years old and were becoming more independent so Rowan's lessons were now daily instead of once or twice a week. Maggie was in Rivendell for a meeting with the White Council a few weeks after the twins birthday. Rowan as usual took over care of her siblings with Dis's help. Dis was helping Hagin with his writing and Rowan was feeing the twins. Billin started to chock on bread, at first Rowan wasn't concerned but he started to turn blue.

"Nana! Billin!"

Rowan jumped up and put her hands out as she felt something moving through her body. She focused it on Billin who was starting to slump over. Belina sat crying as the magick followed through Rowan and within seconds Billin spit up the bread.

"Thank Mahal!" Rowan said hugging her brother as Dis ran over.

"Like momma!" Belina said pointing at Rowan who was crying as she hugged Billin.

"Nana, I did it. Billin was chocking and I saved him." Dis started crying herself as she hugged Rowan and Billin who was clinging to her.

Thorin stood back with his arms crossed.

"I was hoping this would happen soon." He said with a smirk and then patted his sister on the back.

Hagin ran off to tell Kili who was outside in the hallway talking to Dwalin. Word of Rowan's powers spread through Erebor quickly and Maggie returned to see everyone congratulating her eldest child.

"Mom, I did it!" Rowan said. Maggie smiled and hugged her.

"I knew you could. Tell me all about it." Rowan retold what happened as Fili looked on proudly.

"This is a grand day." Dwalin said a bit misty eyed.

"Don't tell me you've gone soft." Fili said with a chuckle.

"The poor lass has been so upset about it. I thought Maggie was being too hard on her but as always mother knows best. I wonder what Dain will say when he hears?"

"Maybe he'll stop trying to get his son engaged to my daughter." Fili said with a growl.

Shortly before Rowan's 59th birthday a council meeting was called. Dain had called a dwarven council questioning Rowan as heir. He found old laws saying a crown princess needed to be married or betrothed to hold that title. Rowan sat in on this council and was ready to attack Dain just like her mother. Fili, Kili, and the younger council members like Gloin argued that law should be thrown out. Dain managed to rally the older council members who were still a bit wary of Maggie to his side. Rowan had stood firm with her family and stood before the council.

"If this is what this council wants I am not going to give it to them. My family does not want an arranged marriage and since I am not of suitable courting age this is a problem. I refuse to let anyone dictate to me how I should live my life. I request a vote, all in favor of a marriage raise your hands."

Rowan looked at Maggie who was holding Fili's hand. Her parents gave her a nod. Dain's hand was the first to be raised follow my several others. The scribe took down the names and looked up sadly.

"My king, this is the majority."

Fili looked to Maggie who was on the verge of tears. Rowan looked at her parents.

"I give up my right to rule, if the council thinks they can bully me into marrying then they are sadly mistaken. Like my parents I will only marry for love. I pity the fools who think it is ok to force my hand. I hope someday this doesn't happen to your family."

A few of the dwarves who sided with Dain looked guilty and the ruler of the Iron Hills looked surprised, yet again his attempt to force his way into the Royal family had failed. Maggie stood and glared at Dain.

"This will not be forgotten, you have hurt my daughter who would have made a fine queen."

Maggie glared at Dain as she took Rowan by the arm and the pair left.

A month later later Fili, Maggie, Kili, Dis, Thorin, Duria, Hagin, Belina, and Billin stood at the gate of Erebor with Asabelle.

"Mother, we will be ok." Rowan said hugging her mother again.

"Gimli, look after Rowan." Asabelle said as Gimli looked away from his mother who was starting to cry.

"It's more like Rowan will be looking after Gimli and I, she is just like her mother." Gloin said as Gimli gave his father a look.

"Be safe." Fili said trying to keep his composure.

Rowan was traveling to Rivendell with Gloin and Gimli for a meeting about the ring of power. Kili had wanted to go as well but his old leg wound was giving him trouble. Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Thorin Stonehelm and Kona stood a few feet back from the family.

"Lass, you take care of these two." Dwalin said handing Rowan a new war hammer, it was identical to the one her father had taken when he left the Blue Mountains to journey to Erebor.

"Thank you, Uncle Dwalin." Rowan said giving him a hug. Bombur had given them cakes. Maggie stepped forward hugging Gimli and Gloin then Rowan.

"Be safe. If you need me I'll come." Maggie slipped a necklace around Rowan's neck, the stone was part of the crystal from the staff Pollando had given her.

Rowan glanced back at her family as they departed. Her mother was sobbing in her father's arms. Duria was crying as Thorin tried to comfort her and Hagin was wiping his cheeks. Billin and Belina were hugging each other. The trio rode ponies for the journey and arrived at the same time as others who were not traveling as far. Rowan dismounted her pony as she spotted a few familiar faces.

"Arwen!" Rowan hugged her friend as Lord Elrond approached. "Lord Elrond." Rowan said with a slight curtsey.

"I take it your journey was safe."

"Hardly, there are orcs every where." Gloin grumbled.

"You remember Gloin and his son, Gimli." Rowan said as Gimli and Gloin mumbled their hellos.

"Rowan, I would like your help with a patient. Once your settled." Elrond said as Rowan nodded.

"I can go now." Arwen offered to show Gimli and Gloin to their rooms.

"Let me take your things." Arwen said as Rowan shook her head.

"I can bring them later. My usual rooms?" Arwen nodded with a smile. "We should talk soon." Rowan said as Arwen nodded with a smile.

"Come then." Elrond led Rowan to the healer's wing. "His name is Frodo Baggins of the Shore-"

"Bilbo's nephew." Rowan finished as Elrond nodded.

"He was stabbed by a Morgul blade on Weathertop. I was hoping you would arrive. I have been working on removing what poison I can."

"The wound will never really heal. Just like Uncle Kili's arrow wound. The poison is strong."

"We will do our best." Elrond walked Rowan through the Elvish medicine he had used and together they did more healing spells. Frodo was still unconscious.

After several hours the hobbit's condition seemed to be better.

"Rowan, your power is growing. I can feel the change in your magick." Elrond said as they left Frodo's room.

"I don't think so-"

"Rowan, you are just like your mother. I think that whatever if coming that you will be ready for it."

Rowan nodded. She had apprenticed under Lord Elrond for nearly 2 years and she knew he was always right.

"When will the council meet?"

"Rowan, the White Council is not what it once was. We have lost a member, Sauramon, has turned against us. This is what we need to talk about at this meeting."

"Does mother know?"

"Yes, we have decided that each of us must do what is best for our people. Do not worry about that right now. Rest and spend some time with Arwen. We can check on our patient before dinner."

Two days later the last representatives arrived, Frodo had woken up and the meeting was called. Rowan gave Aragorn a smile as Gloin and Gimli muttered about the Mirkwood elves.

"That is Thranduil's son." Gloin said pointing across to Legolas who was watching them as well. Elrond pointed out who was representing the groups present. When he said Princess Rowan of Erebor a look of surprise passed over the prince's face but then he regained his composure. As a verbal fight broke out Rowan sat back looking to Elrond who was holding his head. When Frodo Baggins offered to carry the ring to Mordor Gandalf immediately offered his help as did Aragorn.

"I offer my war hammer and my healing." Rowan said as Legolas stood.

"And my bow."

Gloin looked at Gimli who jumped up.

"And my axe."

"If this is the will of the council Gondor will see it done." Boromir said calmly as 3 hobbits came running out of the bushes volunteering themselves.

"You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond said with a smile.

"Where are we going?" One of the hobbits asked. The council was ended and everyone disbanded for a short time before dinner. Gloin approached Rowan.

"Will your father be ok with this?"

"Mother will be."

Gloin chuckled. "Erebor is proud of our princess." Gloin said bowing his head.

"Oh stop, Thorin is crown prince now. I gave up my right to rule." Gimli frowned, most of Erebor was torn about what happened.

"You will do well. Rowan, you are so much like your mother. All of us in the company owe her our life. Please be safe." Gloin said misty eyed as Rowan nodded.

"I will, both of us will." Rowan said giving Gimli a small smile as he flushed. Early the next morning the Fellowship departed Rivendell.

Several months later Erebor and Dale were under attack. Brand and his son Bard were doing their best to keep Erebor and Dale from crumbling. Maggie and Fili were exhausted. The coupe barely slept and spent more time fighting then their troops.

On March 17 the Easterlings arrived. Maggie, Fili, Bard, and Brand rode out to meet them. Thorin was left in charge of Erebor with Dis. Duria, Hagin, Belina, and Billin were not as aware about what was going on since their parents had shielded them as much as possible. Fili and Brand were quick to get their troops ready for battle

"If Erebor falls then our people will be gone from Middle Earth. All of us have worked so hard to give our families a good life hear in the mountain. We must not let Sauron's armies take that away from us." Fili said loudly as the dwarves started to yell out war calls in Khuzdul.

For days the armies fought before having to retreat into the mountain. Maggie, Fili, Brand, and a small army of men and dwarves stayed outside the entrance. Brand who looked to have aged years looked at Maggie and Fili.

"They can not win."

"They won't. The hobbit that is carrying the ring is strong willed and with the help of a friend he will destroy it. Gondor and Rohan will rally and fight back Sauron's troops. We need to stand our ground until then." Maggie said as Brand smiled.

"Rowan is well then."

"Yes, she is. Rowan has found her one." Maggie said as Fili frowned.

"I would have liked anyone better then the Prince of Mirkwood."

"Legolas is not like his father." Maggie said as Brand chuckled.

"How we worry about our children. They will live to see another day." Brand said.

Brand fell first leading his men. Fili fell next defending his body. Maggie was crying as she led the remaining warriors, her powers were failing and she used the last of her magick to send messages to her children and then to create a powerful wall that would hold as long as the door to Erebor was not open from the inside, in her message to Thorin she made sure he knew that.

On March 25th Thorin heard from his sister that Sauron had been defeated. Thorin III and Bard II led their armies out of the mountain on the 27th running the Easterlings out of their lands. The burial of Brand happened first, all of Dale and Erebor mourned as well. Thorin knew his sister would be returning and she arrived the day their parents would be buried. Kili, Dwalin, and Dis met her at the gate.

"Your home." Dis said hugging her and then looking at the blonde haired elf at her side.

"Grandmother, Uncle Kili, and Dwalin, this is Legolas."

"We remember you." Dwalin said arms crossed glaring at the prince.

"Your in one piece?" Kili asked as Rowan nodded.

"Your parents were so proud of you. Maggie always spoke so kindly of you, Legolas." Dis said as the all moved to the room where Maggie and Fili's bodies were laid out. Hagin ran up to Rowan spinning her around.

"Look at your beard." Rowan said as Hagin smiled. Thorin was standing back with an arm around Duria who was sobbing. Belina and Billin were standing nearby. After a quick introduction the family said their good-byes. Thorin handed Rowan Maggie's staff then the family took their positions for the official mourning to start. The procession through the room lasted hours before the celebration. Legolas tensed next to Rowan as Thranduil moved through the crowd.

"I am sorry for your loss." Thranduil said bowing his head a bit. "After the feast and a mourning period I invite you both back to Mirkwood. I need to meet with Rowan, your Meleth."

Dwalin and Kili spoke of Fili and Maggie's bravery. Thorin and Rowan spoke about their parents. Erebor mourned their fallen king and queen but also celebrated their new king Thorin III. This was the start of a peaceful time in Middle Earth.

THE END


End file.
